Nothing But Normal
by Animelover210
Summary: Julie hated her life. She was stuck going on a trip to New Orleans with a bunch of people from the university. Any of her friends? NO! Maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad after she ran into a nice woman named Luda Mae. Thomas/OC. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing But Normal

Part One.

Loud music blared through the radio of the car. There were five people in the front and passenger seats, each eagerly waiting to visit the Gulf of Mexico. Behind them were five other cars almost exactly the same way. Exactly 26 people, 15 boys, 11 girls. Except for the young Julie Anderson.

She absolutely hated herself for signing up for this trip. Her teacher was the small truck ahead of the car she was in, a total of seven cars, and not one of them was one of her friends. Her friends who signed up for the trip bailed at the very last second. A college student should know by now not to count on people when they say they'll do something.

The trip was for the students, and a few teachers, of a small university that no one ever heard of in Nevada, in a small little town that people only visited on their way to Salt Lake City. Julie hated her parents for sending her there.

She grew up in Pennsylvania but her parents wanted to send her away. Help her get more in touch with people from different areas. They thought it would be fun in Nevada because then when they visited, they could go skiing or head to Las Vegas. Mainly it was Vegas for them. Bit of a gambling problem. Thank goodness Julie had enough sense to keep her parents away from the blackjack table, kenopop, and craps.

Bad enough she was stuck with these people but the worst part was how much they complained. All of them were sort of like her, pretty decent people when they needed to be but wild when they wanted. The group complained every five minutes. "Its too hot." "Turn up the radio." "Turn down the radio." "Open the windows." "Why are we going here?" Most of them were there to try and snag Cuban cigars, drugs, and drink till they piss vodka.

Julie wanted the hot weather. She absolutely loved summer during her time in Pennsylvania. It could get about ninety degrees on some days. The hotter the better for Julie. Nevada wasn't hot long enough for her tastes.

Julie was sitting all the way in the back of the car, where the luggage was. Every bump and turn would send her into the sides. She was the only one tiny enough to fit back there. She was only five foot six, maybe seven. Long legs but hated when people looked at her feet. People said they were normal but she couldn't stand them. Sure there wasn't much difference between hers and anyone else's but she hated her feet more than anything. Usually she wore jeans but liked shorts better. Today it was a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Not perfectly toned abs but didn't have much stomach fat. Most of the food at school made her sick. Nothing like fresh apple pie like back home.

Julie hit her head against the back window. She rubbed her forehead and felt a goose egg. Thankfully she was able to pull out her mirror and see. It wasn't a bad bump but it hurt.

She liked her face. Nice brown eyes, a cute nose, but she wished her lips were a little rosier. They looked pale sometimes. Her brown hair was one of her best features. It only went to her shoulders but it was her favorite part about her entire body. Whether she wanted to have her hair straight, wavy, or curled, her hair was able to conform easily. It was never frizzy, never had split ends, and never greasy.

"You okay back there, Julie?" the driver asked.

"Fine, Justin," she said trying to hide her forehead.

Justin was sort of okay. He was really loud but knew when to keep his mouth shut. Unlike Stephanie...she was the definition of Daddy's girl. All she did was say how her dad is a lawyer and is going to buy her a new car for when she graduates.

Pretty much the trip was taking a day and a night to get to the Gulf. They were headed for New Orleans. Julie wished she could jump out of the car.

The group of cars stopped in a nearly empty town in Texas. Travis County.

_Travis...the name of one my friends who SAID THEY WERE COMING!_

Julie groaned as everyone started piling out of the cars. She couldn't take it. Her car was filled with people she wanted to strangle them and their parents. There was a couple who were making out the entire way here, Justin, who looked at himself every ten seconds, Stephanie, and finally Shannon. Shannon wasn't completely bad. Of course she was asleep the entire way so it wasn't as if Julie could get a complete read on her.

She headed into an old gas station while everyone was enjoying getting out of the cars. An older woman was there, smoking. It looked like it was a mix of a bar and a meat store. There was a lineup of meat across from the woman.

"What can I do for you?"

"Got anything to get rid of a headache?"

"Something wrong?"

"I'm traveling with a load of kids who would rather party and do drugs than do anything else. One of these days they'll figure out the world isn't as easy as they think."

The woman laughed.

"I like you. You've got a good head on your shoulder."

"Thanks. Got any water around here?" she said placing a five dollar bill on the bar.

"Not used to this weather?" she asked getting a glass out.

"I'm loving it. I like hot weather. Cold weather is terrible for your health."

"Here you go."

Julie tried handing the money to the woman but she shook her head.

"On the house."

"Thank you very much."

All of the students started heading inside. They all started freaking out about the flies on the meat, the dust on the floor, and the way the bathroom was kept.

"See what I mean?" Julie said over the roar of people.

The woman put her fingers to her mouth and whistled.

"You lot better pipe down!"

One of the teachers stepped forward.

"I'm sorry. We've been in our cars for hours. Is there a hotel we can stay in for the night?"

The woman smiled. "If you behave yourselves, you can stay at my house. I have more than enough room for you."

Everyone started cheering. Julie smacked her head on the bar. The woman placed her hand on her head.

"Its all right. My name is Luda Mae. Luda Mae Hewitt."

"Julie Anderson. Pleasure is mine."

The cars started up as Luda Mae sat shotgun in the car Julie was in. As everyone started coming into the car, she started screaming when she saw Julie all the way in the back.

"Why is a young woman sitting all the way back there? A man should drive and a man should be behind there!"

The group didn't want to risk losing a place to sleep for the night and quickly switched places.

They arrived at the large Texas mansion. It was a bit damaged in some areas but otherwise very nice. A man was on the front porch in a wheelchair. He didn't have legs after his knees.

"Uncle Monty. We gave a big group with us today. They'll be spending the night."

He smiled at everyone. It wasn't exactly the smile that said 'welcome.'

"I'm going to make them their own dinner first."

"I'll go call the others and tell them."

Luda went into the house as everyone started carrying in their stuff. The living room was old but very large. One of the girls asked if she could get something to eat but Luda told her to wait.

She took everyone upstairs.

"Now, I don't got enough rooms for all of you so the boys in these rooms, boys in these."

Everyone started piling into rooms but Luda Mae pulled Julie aside.

"You can stay in this room down here."

Luda Mae took Julie to a small room, there was a bed, a few blankets in the corner, a bookshelf with pictures and books, drawings taped to the walls, and a rocking chair in one corner.

"Thank you very much."

"Now, I'll cook for your friends first. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to eat with my family later."

Julie could have cried out in joy.

"Mrs. Hewitt, you are an angel."

The woman smiled before she closed the door and headed to the large group.

Luda Mae had to cook a lot and fast. Those kids wouldn't be able to stay occupied for long up there. Thomas and the Sheriff would be back soon and didn't want them seeing he feast upstairs. The kids wouldn't care what they were eating but she had to make sure they couldn't taste a few 'special' ingredients.

Lately there hadn't been any new visitors to Travis County and now an entire group! Luda called her friends and told them to come over tomorrow for a feast. Thomas would have to work fast preparing the people but he sometimes spent too much time admiring their faces.

Thomas had a condition that slowly ate away his nose and face. His face was slightly deformed from birth and didn't help with his other condition. He was a bit slow. He barely talked and couldn't communicate well.

Julie was a sweet girl. She could help Thomas, she just knew it. It was her friends that had to go.

Dinner was served. The youngsters and teachers eagerly awaited the dinner. It was one of the largest servings of chilli Luda Mae had ever made. She laced it with a sleeping drug she found on a few bikers a while back. Some kind of herbal crap. It would work fast...she hoped. Sure enough, the group started scarffing down the food.

An hour later they were all asleep in her living room.

Sheriff and Thomas came minutes later.

"Hot damn! We're set for a year! Tommy, let's get these maggots into the basement!"

"There's one who I'm going to keep."

"Huh?"

"A girl. She's very nice. Julie. I'm sure she would like it here."

Hoyt looked at the people and groaned.

"Hoyt. I. Want. To. Keep. Her."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two.

Julie fell asleep on her bed and was wondering what was going on downstairs. She crept down the stairs and saw Luda Mae with two men. One was in a sheriff's uniform, the other in tattered clothes and a bloody apron. They were standing over a pile of bodies. The people from the trip.

"L-Luda Mae?" she said nervous.

"Julie. Come on down, dearie."

The man in the tattered clothes walked into the other room, he looked scared.

"Wh-What happened?"

Luda Mae took Julie into the kitchen while the boys carried the bodies downstairs.

"Julie, those people, they shouldn't act the way they do. Didn't you say the complained about everything?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well now they can do something for all of us."

"What? I'm so confused."

"This town was once a bustling place. There was a meat plant that kept the town going. Thomas worked there. Suddenly they closed it down. Everyone started leaving and we were left alone. We had to survive, didn't we? We needed food."

Julie groaned and grabbed a nearby bucket. She threw up into it. Luda Mae rubbed her back.

"Its not as if we have much choice. Our family grew up on this soil. We can't just leave it. There are all of these hoodlums running around, no one misses them."

"But what about them downstairs? Won't people wonder-"

"People get lost on a big trip like you were on all the time...just relax."

Julie's head hurt. She should be running but her legs were liquid underneath her. Screaming wouldn't help.

"What about me?"

"I like you. I want you to stay. You could help me around the house and start new. How about that?"

"Um...I-I just..."

"Oh. Poor thing. You're pale as a ghost."

Luda Mae took her back upstairs. Julie was giving herself a migraine. This family eats people and she wasn't running. The students she went to school with were going down to the basement for who knows what and she wasn't stopping them.

Luda Mae carefully laid Julie on the bed in the girl's room. She pulled over a bucket just before the girl started throwing up again.

"Its all right. Its okay."

"I'm so dizzy..."

"Why don't you get some shut eye?"

Julie woke up the next day feeling groggy and starving. She sat up out of the bed and looked around. Yesterday came shooting back into her mind. Her trip to New Orleans was cut short after she and her group were taken in by a family of cannibals.

It should've been her worst nightmare but didn't feel completely guilty. They were all asking for it.

Julie shot out of the bed and started walking down the hallway.

What the heck was she thinking? Because some of them were a little rude, they should be kept like livestock?

Luda Mae was in the kitchen drinking tea. The men weren't anywhere in sight.

"Julie. How are you feeling?"

"O-Okay. Hungry..."

"Sit down and I'll make you some breakfast. Or rather lunch at this hour."

Julie looked over at the clock on the wall. It was nearly one o'clock. She didn't think she slept for that long.

Luda Mae cooked up a quick breakfast of sausage and a few pancakes.

"Thanks," Julie said quickly eating.

It was really good. Far better from the cafeteria food in Nevada. The meat was really...fresh...

Julie dropped her fork as she stared at her plate.

"D-Did I just eat-"

"Ain't much difference, is there?"

Julie back away from the table and frantically looked around.

"Julie, its okay."

She collapsed on the ground and covered her face with her hands.

She was more like these people than she realised and it terrified her. She knew they ate people but didn't think twice about the meat placed in front of her. It disgusted her...but...it wasn't...completely bad.

Luda Mae sat next to the girl.

"Its scary at first. Hoyt started us on it. I was nervous to take my first bite. I thought it would taste like the person. Or it might come back to life and attack us. As soon as it touched my lips, I knew what I had been missing. It didn't have none of that growth hormone crap they feed to animals. Its all natural. Well, depending on what the people ate or did."

Julie looked over at Luda Mae. Some of what she was saying made sense. Or was it just the Texas atmosphere clouding her mind??

Julie finished her breakfast. Remarkably she didn't throw up after talking a little more with Luda Mae. Or, as she was calling her now, MaeMae. Julie didn't want to call her Mom but MaeMae was close. Eating people seemed really screwed up to Julie but if it kept her from being the next meal, she didn't have much long as they didn't serve her feet on a stick, she would be okay.

"So who is everyone that lives here?"

"There's me, the sheriff, Hoyt, Monty, who's outside in the garden, and my son, Thomas. The Sheriff is a brute on occasion but loves his family. Monty, although most people call him Uncle Monty, is a pretty decent man. As long as you don't stare at his legs. The two are my brothers."

"And Thomas is your son?"

She frowned and looked away.

"I found him in a dumpster on the day he was born. They tossed him away like garbage. Probably thought he was ugly...I think he's perfect. My little boy. I'll introduce you to everyone later. We're having a big dinner with some of our other family. Since we have so much."

Julie started laughing but quickly stopped. She laughed at a joke about eating people. Boy was she getting in way too deep with these people.

"Do you want to help me make dinner?"

Julie looked a little scared. Luda Mae smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll help you with the meat."

"Th-Thank you, MaeMae."

"We should get you cleaned up, too. Make a good first impression."

"I think Thomas and Sheriff won't like me. When Thomas saw me before-"

"He's a little shy. He's got a little problem with his face. His nose is nearly gone and doesn't like when people look at him. He wears people's faces to help. And he ain't exactly the most talkative person."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Nothing wrong with him. Just different. That's all."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three.

The family started coming in for dinner, the men sat in the living room as the women helped out in the kitchen. It was a small gathering, less than ten guests, but Luda Mae was happy to see everyone. Julie was sent upstairs to change into something pretty and get herself cleaned up.

They didn't want her to wear pants but they agreed on skirts. Skirts were okay as long as it wasn't leather or some kind of jean-skirt. A girly skirt. Luckily Thomas and Hoty let her keep the girls' clothes from their bags...as well as their other stuff. The university store and doctors all gave out the exact same stuff, from tampons and pads to birth control pills. She was set for a LONG time with all of the tampons. It was hard to tell what MaeMae did during her time of month but maybe it was better not to ask.

The bath, they didn't have a shower, was a gift from above. The students had a lot of shampoo in their bags, as well as other cleaning supplies. Her legs needed a good shave and her face relished in the soap Stephanie had in her purse. This trip was one of the greatest things that had ever happened to her. She pinned back her long bangs to keep her face open for the party. Sometimes she just put it behind her ears on a lazy day but thought it would be better for it to look nice.

MaeMae asked Julie to wear a dress for this evening. It was one of Julie's classmates. A simple sundress, she didn't want to wear some fancy dress since everyone had hand-me-downs. It was a light green with thin spaghetti straps and white stripes. It had a small belt in the front of the same pattern. She thought it looked sort of like what MaeMae wore...except more modern. Now she was really glad she shaved her legs, since it barely went to her knees. It was quite flattering.

As she started to head downstairs, she started to wonder if she was too dressed up or too plain. What kind of outfits would they be wearing? This was a mistake. She should just stay upstairs. Without even realizing it, she was pacing in the hallway, barely a few feet from the steps.

Thomas was coming out of his room when he saw Julie. She looked really scared and kept looking at herself. He couldn't help looking at her. The dress on her looked really pretty. Mama didn't have a dress like that. It was green and went to her knees. Her brown hair looked just as pretty. Julie looked like one of the women from the thin books they found in the cars of people. The girls in pictures of ads.

Thomas looked at himself and compared himself to her. She was like all of the girls at school when he was growing up. Prim and proper and never gave him a second glance. Unless it was followed by a disgusted look or laugh.

Julie looked up and saw Thomas looking at himself sheepishly.

"H-Hi. You must be Thomas. Right?"

She stepped closer to him but he stepped back.

"My name is Julie," she said with a smile.

He nodded a hello. She held out her hand and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He was a good amount taller than her. At least six foot. She didn't realize it before but...he had a human face on his own. Like a mask. There were marks from the stitching which was a dead give away.

"I-I'm a little nervous. Do I look okay?"

He nodded. MaeMae said he was a shy. Julie stayed on his sleeve as they walked downstairs. The men downstairs started whooping and hollering.

"Check out this'n!"

"Pretty little thing!"

Thomas pulled his arm away and went over by Uncle Monty.

"My name is Julie. Its nice to meet all of you."

The men eagerly introduced themselves. A few were around her age. Most were closer to the Sheriff's age.

MaeMae called Julie from the kitchen to help with dinner. She quickly went in and was hit with a clamour of comments. Some of the women approved. A few didn't. MaeMae liked it but wished she found something longer.

"I'm sorry."

"You look very nice. I could hear the boys drooling from here."

The two laughed as everyone started setting up the table and getting the food out.

The table was barely big enough for all the seats but miraculously it worked. Julie was sitting next to a woman named Henrietta. She was nice but awfully shy.

Julie kept glancing as everyone anxiously ate the food. She glanced at her plate of meat and the remains of her veggies. They told her the boys were always eaten first, Sheriff liked playing with the girls.

It looked like a regular plate of beef. She just had to think of it that way. Its already dead. No point in letting someone have their life taken away for nothing.

MaeMae watched as Julie started to cut the meat. Would she do it? She already did it this morning. Could she really accept their lifestyle?

Julie lifted a piece to her mouth and nervously started eating. She couldn't stand herself. She was eating another person. For what? Survival? What kind of person was she becoming.

"What do you think, Julie?"

"Its really good," she said with a slightly saddened smile. She hated herself...it realy did taste good.

MaeMae said a quiet prayer to herself. Julie was becoming a member of her family. It may not be the family Julie ever thought she would get, but it would be one who would never let her down. Even if she couldn't stand to look at herself in the mirror after the first bite, even if she wanted to scream her lungs out yelling at herself because she kept eating, her family would be there for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

The next few days went by fast. Julie was starting to adapt herself better to the Hewitt family. Uncle Monty really couldn't be bothered much. Mostly he listened to the radio or watched the black and white television. Sheriff loved to tell her stories about his time as a P.O.W. because some of the details made her cringe.

MaeMae liked doing housework. Julie would help her from time to time. She even started learning how to cook people. Apparently some of the people had stringy meat and had to be cooked carefully. Some of the more plump people were easy to cook but hard to take care of before hand. It was a chore in itself getting all of the fat off of the good meat. Normally a person could be used for a day or two before all of the food they could get was taken off. Thomas and Sheriff took care of that. MaeMae and Julie were in charge of preparing it.

Julie was still iffy about eating people. There was no way she was going to help kill people. She didn't mind burying the remains a little ways off of the residence. It was getting to be her main chore. It was nearly every other day, three at most, when she would take the bodies away. It helped her guilt. That way, even if they were arrested years later, they would find the bodies and the families could have some peace of mind.

Thomas was getting better with being around her. Since they had so many people in the basement, he had to make sure none of them escaped and weren't planning anything. Apparently there were some faces he liked on a few. His room was a few doors down from Julie's. At night, she would sneak in and draw with him. She wasn't exactly the greatest artist but it helped connect her better with Thomas. He could understand what she was saying but couldn't talk. His response was always a nod or a shrug of the shoulder.

Julie heard the heavy footsteps in the hallway around midnight. The Sheriff wouldn't let Thomas go to bed without all of his work done. All the Sheriff did was play with the girls while Thomas was left with the dirty work. She felt bad for Thomas. That didn't mean she was going to help him kill people but for him to be down there...all of those people glaring and cursing at him...it must've been lonely.

She quietly slid his door open. The room was adequate size but since he was so big, it must've felt small at times. He was sitting on his bed but as soon as the door opened, he got up.

"Hi, Thomas. You still up?"

She went over and sat on his bed. He sat down next to her.

"You tired?"

He shook his head.

"What do you want to do?"

He got up and pulled over a few notebooks.

"All right...what to draw..."

Thomas already started. It took her a few more moments before she settled on the Hewitt house. She grabbed a ruler and started the outline. She tried to focus on the details, but didn't want to show the flaws.

After a few minutes and despite her best efforts, the picture turned out terrible. The windows were crooked, the door was too small, and the roof was very slanted.

Thomas tried to peek at her drawing but she covered it with her hands.

"Its really bad."

He showed his picture, as a show of good faith. It was a drawing of the meat packing plant. There were some problems in it but Julie was furious he could draw better.

"You-You have to promise not to laugh."

She mentally slapped herself. He never talked. She seriously doubted he would laugh.

As soon as he saw the picture, he turned his head to the side as his shoulders shook. At first, Julie thought he was crying but he was trying not to laugh!

"I can't help it! Its the best I can do!" she said turning red and looking away.

Thomas took the picture out of her hands and walked over ot his wall. He used a bottle of glue and stuck the picture to his wall. Julie smiled.

"Thanks, Thomas."

Thomas went over to his bed and laid down. That's how he would ask her to leave for the night.

"Good night, Thomas."

She carefully looked out into the hallway before she turned out Thomas' light and headed back to her room. It was starting to feel more like her each and ever day. She made it so the bed was in the center of the room, two dressers on the sides, a lamp on the right, a rocking chair in the left corner, and a full size mirror in the right corner. Julie went over to the left dresser and opened up the second drawer from the top. She pulled out a black nightgown and started undressing.

Wearing this kind of nightgown would get MaeMae mad but it gets too hot at night for the oversized and old dresses that MaeMae wore. As long as she got to the bathroom quick in the morning, usually she could get ready before MaeMae could see her. It was more modern, silk, lace against the neckline and bottom, and went down to her mid-thigh.

As her head hit her pillow, she wondered about the house. She was getting more comfortable than she ever imagined. Most people in her situation would run as far and as fast as their legs could take them. But she liked the Hewitts. Sheriff may not be very nice but he was a firm head of authority. Uncle Monty didn't say much but never let Sheriff complain about how little meat Julie at dinner. MaeMae was a bit overly protective, of both Julie and Thomas, but was a kind and giving woman.

And Thomas. Thomas was so sweet. Sure he talked less than Uncle Monty but his face underneath the mask was so expressive. You could almost read his thoughts if you stared at those big brown eyes of his. His hands were coarse from over working but could be so gentle. At times, he could seem brute and uncaring and then suddenly become one of the kindest people Julie had ever met.

Julie smiled and snuggled underneath the covers.

She loved her new family.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five.

Julie rushed into the bathroom earlier than normal. Last night, she could hardly get any sleep. It seemed like the entire night she was restless. She slept for an hour, got up for an hour, and went back to sleep only to wake up in an hour. Maybe this is what people call Cabin Fever??

After she washed her hair, she changed into a red top with a tan skirt. She would've liked to wear jeans but MaeMae and her rules. Maybe wearing dresses was better than the skirt. Knowing Sheriff, he might try and flip it.

She went back into her room and tried to find another sundress. The one she chose looked a little bohemian. It had a pink and white floral print, once again spaghetti straps, and went to her knees. Something about being around this family made her want to wear dresses.

Julie went downstairs and saw MaeMae starting breakfast.

"Good morning."

MaeMae turned around and smiled when she saw Julie was in a dress.

"Don't you look pretty."

Julie did a little spin.

"You think?"

"Thomas!" MaeMae called into the living room.

Thomas came in quickly. It looked like her had a new mask on today.

"Doesn't Julie look pretty in that dress?"

Thomas looked away and nodded.

"Thank you, Thomas. I like your new mask. I hope someday I can see your real face."

Thomas looked at her for a brief second before running into the hallway and running upstairs.

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Let me go talk to him."

MaeMae went up the stairs as Julie continued with breakfast.

In the basement, one of the students managed to get his hands free.

"Eric! Eric untie us!"

"Quick! We don't have any time!"

Then one of the teachers yelled at everyone to shut up.

"Eric. You can't untie all of us. Some of us have chains and some of us don't have the strength to untie the others. You have to get out of here and get help."

The young sophomore looked at his teacher and nodded sadly.

"We'll be okay. Just go get help."

The teacher nodded towards a set of tools Thomas used.

"Find something to defend yourself with."

Eric grabbed a meat cleaver and walked as quietly as he could up the basement stairs. He peered in the doorway and saw someone in the kitchen.

It was Julie! The little bitch who wasn't locked up with the rest of them was some kind of freaking housewife!

When she had her back turned, her grabbed her and placed the blade against her throat.

"Make a noise or any sudden moves, you're dead."

She gasped as she looked down at the knife.

"Where are the keys to the cars?" he asked pressing the knife deeper.

She groaned.

"O-On top of the fridge."

He led her over to it.

"Grab them."

She reached up and pulled out a large bowl filled with keys. Eric immediately recognized his keys with the Green Bay Packers keychain.

"Let's go. Nice and easy."

He forced her to open the back door and take him to the cars. They hopped in his Ford Custom 300 Tudor. As he sat in the driver seat, he kept her in the passenger seat. Her left wrist was against the meat cleaver. He sped out of the yard and headed towards the next town.

MaeMae was sitting on Thomas' bed. He looked disgruntled and embarassed.

"Julie was being nice. What's the matter."

Thomas grasped onto the mask and held his head down.

"You don't think she'd like your real face?"

He shook his head violently.

"Now, now. Julie wouldn't think any different of you. She likes you already. I can hear you to playing after dark."

MaeMae got up and looked at his wall.

"Can't say she's got much talent as an artist but she's a dear. You shouldn't think she wouldn't like you because you look a little different."

Outside, they heard a car start. They looked out Thomas' window and saw the blur of one of the students' cars.

"Hoyt! Hoyt! One of them got loose!"

Thomas ran downstairs to make sure Uncle Monty was okay. The old man was asleep in his wheelchair.

What about Julie?

He raced into the kitchen and saw the backdoor swinging open and the bowl of keys on the floor.

One of the students, or however many, got out. And they had Julie.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six.

Eric went as fast as his car could take him. He tried to watch the road as well as his captive passenger. His palm was sweating and worried the cleaver was going to fall out of his hand. What really worried him is what the woman could do. He glanced over and saw her staring out the window.

How on earth could she just sit there like that with a blade on her wrist?

"You okay?" he asked nervously.

"Fine for being kidnapped."

"What?! I freaking saved your life! You're lucky I even brought you!"

"I liked it there!"

Eric groaned.

"Its just that thing...Stockholm Syndrome. You think you like it there just to try and protect yourself."

She turned and faced him.

"How would you know? None of you guys even talked to me at all during this stupid trip! Any of you even care what happened to me? When I was missing from the dinner, anybody give a second thought about me?"

Eric looked back from the road, to Julie, to the road again.

"You think we knew what those people-"

"Quit calling them that! They have names!"

"I don't give a flying fuck! You should see what the big one does to us down there! The freak cut Jessica's arm apart and then went over to Kevin and took his fucking face off!!"

Julie clenched her fists.

"Don't talk about him that way."

"Julie you're not thinking straight! Those people weren't human! They're monsters! Did you not see the big one's face?"

Julie moved her hands and grabbed the steeriing wheel. Eric used one hand to try and grab the wheel and used the other to attactk Julie with the blade.

The car tumbled off the road and drove wildly through a field.

"Julie! Let go!"

"Don't talk about Thomas like that!!"

The car drove out of control for a few minutes before Eric slammed on the breaks. The cleaver fell to the ground. Julie snatched it up and held it against Eric's throat.

"J-Just relax."

"I'm not going back to being a nobody!"

"Julie. Take it easy."

She stepped over the seat and got on top of him.

"Get out of the car."

Julie kept the knife against Eric's throat as she stayed behind him. They slowly started walking through the fields.

"Julie-"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."

She continued to walk down the road, still pressing the knife into Eric's throat.

Sheriff Hoyt and Thomas barreled down the road. From the amount of dust the escaped student made when he escaped, it wasn't hard to follow his route. What the Sheriff was more worried about what Thomas. The boy was tapping his leg nervously on the passenger seat floor.

What was the matter? Was he excited for a chase? Worried the boy would get away? Or...

Thomas kept his eyes fixated on the road. Julie was taken. He had to get her back. She said his 'mask' was nice. His family never noticed when he made a new one. They didn't say a word. They didn't care how much time and concentration it took. But Julie did. And she called it a mask. Not a face. She wasn't disgusted or horrified. She liked it but wanted to see his real face.

Sheriff never said anything nice about Thomas' face. Uncle Monty never said much. Mama said it was beautiful but maybe she was being nice. Julie truly wasn't afraid of what he might look like. She knew he had a...different face than most...but still wanted to see him.

He imagined what it would be like when she saw him. Would she scream in terror? Would she want to touch his face? What would her face feel like?

He shook the thought out of his mind. Mama warned him that women were trouble. There were few decent ones. He needed to watch how he acted with them or else they could ruin him. Sheriff covered most of the bases as Thomas grew up. From what a boyfriend and girlfriend was to what sex was. What was worse is that Sheriff made Thomas look through magazines with naked women and watch videos with people having sex. It was embarrassing that Sheriff was more into it than Thomas.

Mama told Thomas he should only have those thoughts with a special girl. And after they knew each other for a long, long time. Maybe Julie wasn't with him long enough for him to have those thoughts but still wondered and imagined. What would it be like to hold her hand? Touch her hair? Feel her face?

Sheriff Hoyt hit a bump in the road. Thomas was snapped back to where they were going.

"Don't worry. They're around here somewhere."

No sooner had he said that, they saw Julie walking towards them with the boy. She had one of Thomas' meat cleavers in her hands on the boy's neck.

Hoyt stopped the car a few feet in front of the two. He poked his head out of the window.

"You okay?"

"Fine!"

Thomas and Hoyt got out of the car and watched as Julie kept a close eye on the boy's movements.

"Put 'im in the front."

Julie moved Eric to the passenger seat and shoved him in. Thomas noticed the scrapes and cuts on her arms, face, and bare feet. He clenched his fists. He wished he brought his chainsaw. Wished to cut the boy up to ribbons for hurting Julie.

"Thomas. Julie. Get in the back," Hoyt said starting up the police car.

Thomas sat behind the escaped prisoner while Julie sat behind Hoyt. She was rubbing her feet. She must have lost her shoes on the way to one of the cars or when they crashed. Hopefully MaeMae has some medicine.

The group arrived at the Hewitt house and Thomas was the first to get out. He wanted to get the boy out of the car and into the basement. He wanted to show him, as well as the others in the basement, what happens if you try to escape, what happens when you cause a problem, what happens when you hurt Julie.

**I know. Kind of a strange chapter. Not exactly what I wanted to do but I thought it was time for a brief look on Thomas. **


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven.

As soon as they returned to the Hewitt house, Thomas took Eric to the basement. MaeMae hugged and checked Julie's injuries before setting her down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"You poor thing. Those must hurt."

"A little."

MaeMae started dabbing medicine onto the cuts. Julie winced in pain. She tried not to look as MaeMae started covering the wounds with bandages.

"Now, you go on up to bed and rest. I'll have Thomas bring you up sometihng to eat after he's finished downstairs."

Julie hobbled up the stairs. She was exhausted from the whole thing. She snapped on Eric for talking about the Hewitts. It took a lot out of her. Actually...she never felt that good before. Until she came to the Hewitt house, she never would have been so calm and quick to threaten someone's life.

She quickly changed into one of her silk nightgowns and fell asleep.

Luda Mae was worried about Thomas. He was down in the basement since he got home. That was hours ago. She tried calling him up for dinner but he came up, quickly ate, and ran back downstairs. Julie was still asleep upstairs. The entire morning, Mae was wondering if Julie was okay. At least she knew she was upstairs sleeping.

It was ten o'clock when Luda decided to just go to sleep. Uncle Monty and Hoyt followed some time after.

It was midnight. How could time go by so fast? Thomas was getting tired but couldn't stop. Not until this boy suffered more.

He already cut off his legs. A tiny sliver at a time. He cried out in pain so much. He begged for Thomas to let him go. That's not what he wanted to hear. He wanted the insect to say he was sorry for hurting Julie.

"L-Look. I didn't mean to take Julie! I was scared! Please stop! Make it stop!!"

There it was. Thomas grabbed another blade and slit the boy's throat.

The people in the basement finally got the idea. They weren't getting out and it would be easier if they just waited their turn.

Thomas went upstairs and went to check on Julie. She was awake and checking her injuries. Thank goodness she was all right.

"Thomas," she said getting up. She was shocked to see all the blood on his hands and shirt.

She went over and took his hand in hers.

Thomas couldn't stop staring at what she was wearing. It was nothing like Mama wore. It was a purple nightgown that trailed down to her knees. It looked soft and clung to her body.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Julie looked in the hallway before leading Thomas into the bathroom. She started the bath water, made sure the temperature was all right, and looked over at Thomas. He was staring at her. A blush crept across her face.

"Take off your clothes and get in the water. I won't look."

She turned to the corner as Thomas discarded his dirty clothes. He got into the warm water. It felt amazing on his sore muscles. Nervously, he slid off his mask.

Julie turned around and saw Thomas. The real Thomas. No mask, no clothes. The real and genuine Thomas. He cringed in fear as she stepped closer to him.

She placed a hand on his face. He tried to move away. Nervously, she grabbed one of his hands, the other covering his private area, and placed it on her face.

"See? Its all right?"

His thumb rubbed against her chin and cheek as his hand cupped her face. She traced her fingertips over his left cheek, mouth, right cheek, area around where his nose was, and his forehead. He mirrored her movements exactly. Her heart pounded in her chest as she lifted her face up and kissed his forehead.

"Its all right. Now, let's get you washed up."

She looked at the water and could already see the bath water turning red. Julie pulled over a small bucket, went over to the sink, and filled it up with warm water.

Thomas could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he watched he stand there. She had such a slender body. Her face was soft against his rough hands. Most women would have screamed in protest if he even went near their face. She actually stood still and let him touch her face. What really shocked him was that she touched his face! She wasn't terrified. It looked like she was a little nervous but it wasn't exactly something one saw everyday.

A thought crossed her mind as she walked over to Thomas.

"I-I'm sorry if it seems like I'm babying you. I just thought you might want some help cleaning up. Do you want me to leave?"

As soon as she was within reach, Thomas grabbed her arm and pulled her down to her knees. Her eyes and his locked. She could tell he wanted her to stay.

While he focused on his arms and front, Julie poured the bucket of water on his head and massaged shampoo into his hair. Thomas nearly trembled at her fingers in his hair. She was so relaxing.

Julie couldn't believe herself. She couldn't stop touching his hair. It felt like it had been a while since a decent washing but that wasn't it. She loved running her fingers through it. Grabbing the bucket, she went back over to the sink, filled it up, and washed the shampoo out. Once it was all out, she grabbed a bottle of body wash, put a glob into her hands, and started massaging it into Thomas' back.

Thomas groaned. It wasn't a bad groan, as if someone kicked him in the stomach...like he was used to. Her hands were working out every aching part of his back.

Julie was blushing like crazy. It was bad enough she couldn't resist feeling the muscles underneath Thomas' skin but his groaning wasn't helping.

After a few minutes, the two finally got Thomas completely free of blood stains. While the water drained out, Julie snuck into the hall, making sure no one was awake. She walked down to Thomas' room, found a decent pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt, and carried them back to the bathroom. Thomas stood there with a towel around his waist.

"Here you go," Julie said trying not to stare.

He nodded in thanks.

"I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight.

The entire night, Julie tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Thomas. He never talked much and she didn't exactly know his life story. Then why was she so drawn to him? He was such a quite person but had such a strong presence. Thomas was definitely a strong person but he could be so gentle.

Julie lifted her hand to her cheek. When Thomas felt her face, she had to resist her primal urges. She wanted to pull him close to her, kiss his lips, and feel every muscle on his body.

She wanted to smack herself. She's a guest in MaeMae's house and how will she repay her? By screwing with her son? Its not like Thomas would like Julie anyway. He stares at her sometimes but maybe its just because he can't talk. She really wanted to get to know him.

Julie slammed her pillow onto her face.

_Don't start developing a crush. You're in a house that's closer than the Brady's and creepier than the Adams Family. Liking the boy a few doors down won't win you any points with MaeMae or Sheriff. Or Uncle Monty. Would it??_

She wasn't going to let this bother her any longer. Today, she would hang around Uncle Monty and find out what made him tick. It would be better than focusing on Thomas.

Thomas didn't get very much sleep that night. He felt incredible, cleaner than he had for a long time, but didn't want to fall asleep. Somewhere in his mind, he was afraid that if he went to sleep, that he would wake up and find out Julie was just a dream. That she was just a perfect dream. She was one of the prettiest girls Thomas ever saw. She wasn't afraid to touch him, be with him, draw with him, anything.

He clenched his shirt over his heart. It was starting to hurt whenever he got closer to Julie. Sheriff said before that its what happened when you fall in love. Of course Thomas had only a few baby crushes when he was growing up. All with popular girls from school. All of whom wouldn't give him the time of day.

Julie walked out of the bathroom and saw Thomas standing there. He was wearing his usual outfit of a striped shirt, a pair of tannish brown pants, and a blood-stained apron. She didn't realize the tie around his neck until she was closer.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. Were you waiting for the bathroom?"

He shook his head and reached out his hand.

"Oh, you wanted to take me to breakfast."

Embarrassed, he nodded.

She stood on her tip-toes and gave a quick kiss to his cheek. Thomas stepped back and put his hand on his cheek. Julie wanted to bury herself under a rock. He looked frazzled and she thought she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry. Are you mad, Thomas?"

He grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes. Julie started to understand that was how he said 'absolutely not.' His eyes were such a wonderful shade of hazel.

She smiled up at him. Thomas loved her smile. Her lips were a beautiful shade of pink. He wanted to always keep her smiling.

"Thomas! Julie! Get down here! Breakfast!" Hoyt screamed up the stairs.

Thomas let go of Julie's arm and nearly ran down the stairs. Julie was right behind him.

MaeMae was setting down a plate of pancakes when Julie sat down by Uncle Monty and Thomas sat right across from her.

"These look delicious, MaeMae!"

"Thank you, Julie," MaeMae said with a happy smile.

Uncle Monty, MaeMae, and the Sheriff ate breakfast without a thought about Thomas and Julie, who were giving each other shy glances all through the meal.

Julie cleared her throat after she realized they were locked in a stare.

"Those-Those people downstairs. How do you keep them alive?"

Sheriff took the question.

"We keep them fed with scraps. If ya don't, they get too thin and nothing good from them. Sometimes Thomas gotta force them to eat, otherwise they just ignore it. Ungrateful-"

"Hoyt!"

Julie laughed as Hoyt was scolded by MaeMae about his language to a lady. Thomas had to look down to hide his smile.

"We only got a little work to do today, Thomas. We still got plenty of leftovers from last night."

Thomas looked up with a bit of a happy expression.

Julie and MaeMae took care of the dishes while Uncle Monty went to the radio and Thomas and Hoyt went to the basement.

Sheriff headed down first. Thomas looked behind him to Julie. She gave a warm smile before walking over to him.

MaeMae watched out of the corner of her eye.

"Your tie is a little crooked," she said adjusting it.

MaeMae nearly dropped the plates in her hands. It was almost as if they were a newlywed couple.

Thinking MaeMae wasn't watching, Julie gave Thomas a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful," she said turning into the dining room.

Thomas nearly ran down the stairs. He wanted to get the work done as fast as he could.

Julie brought in the last set of dishes into the kitchen. MaeMae was by the sink, starting the dishes.

"Julie, why don't you take care of cleaning the bathroom."

"Okay, MaeMae."

As soon as Luda Mae heard Julie go up the stairs, she buried her face in her hands and cried.

Thomas...was connecting to this girl. The two were being so friendly and kind to one another. They were able to be together without any slight problem. She could tell Thomas had become happier. He wasn't as distant as he usually was. And then Julie was being much happier than when she first arrived. Nearly every day, she couldn't wait for Thomas to be done with his work.

Luda Mae couldn't believe she didn't see it sooner. Hoyt thought they were like a brother and sister but Luda Mae saw it. They were in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit overly fluffy than what I normally do but I figured it was about time. Also, things will heat up VERY fast in this relationship. Please review or message me!**

Part Nine.

Thomas made sure all of the chains and ropes were tight and secure before he started anything. The last thing he wanted was one of them breaking loose again. One of them hurting Julie. Some of the ropes were old but still held up. Sheriff looked over the people carefully. He eyed Thomas.

"You and that girl. You better not be turning into a pussy on us, Thomas. You need to be a man. Don't let her do stuff you ain't want to do."

Thomas didn't listen to Sheriff. Julie never made Thomas do anything he didn't want to do. And he wasn't letting her baby him. Even if she thought she was. She cared. That's different from being controling.

"Maybe I should make sure she'll listen," Sheriff said with a snear.

Thomas let go of one of the ropes he was fixing and stared up at the Sheriff.

"What's the matter with you, boy? It was a joke."

Thomas got up and cleared his table. Thomas didn't like Hoyt's joke. He hurt women when he talked like that. There was no chance Sheriff would hurt Julie. Thomas wouldn't let him.

Sheriff looked at Thomas questionably. He shrugged it off and went back upstairs. Luda Mae was finishing up the dishes. It sounded like she was crying.

"Mama, what's the matter with you now?"

"Our little boy is growin' up so fast."

Sheriff didn't want to listen to her cry and moan about Julie and Thomas. It was obvious they were getting closer but even he didn't want to entertain the idea of romance. He looked out the window and saw a dark set of clouds.

"Looks like rain's coming."

The two went into the living room to check on Uncle Monty. Julie came downstairs with a few umbrellas in her hands.

"Looks like some bad weather. Thought it might be a good idea to have these."

Thomas wasn't up for killing another person today. There was still parts from the one he took care of yesterday. He only cut one arm because Luda Mae needed a bit more for that night's stew. He would just use the rest today. It wasn't that he was lazy, its just he really wanted to see Julie. Ever since the bath, he wanted to know her more. He wanted to know what she loved. What she hated.

He took up a bucket filled with meat upstairs.

The last set of ropes he was fixing came undone and the girl slid out. Everyone had mostly given up and were just waiting to die. She had a chance.

She found a tunnel around the back corner and carefully watched her back. There was a cellar door that led straight out the back of the house and towards the town.

Thomas was about to run downstairs for more meat when he saw one of the girls running.

He didn't finish the job on the last set of ropes.

As he grabbed his chainsaw, he yelled at himself. This girl was getting away because he was fixated on another girl.

Julie headed to the kitchen but only hear the sound of a motor and the back door slamming. She looked outside and saw Thomas running after someone who was escaping. Thunder crashed overhead.

_Its going to rain soon. Thomas will be soaked. All of that running, the temperature drop, he could get hurt, he could get sick. _

Barely realizing what she was doing, she grabbed one of the larger umbrellas and ran after Thomas' trail.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten.

The girl managed to get a good distance away from the house. She made it to the meat packing factory. Thomas thought it was funny that if a person got away, they would sometimes end up here. It took minutes for him to find her. He snuck up behind up, rammed the blade into her back, started it, and watched as he blood and internal organs started falling form her front and back. There wasn't any way to carry the body like this. He would guide Hoyt to it later.

Thomas stepped outside and saw it was raining. He didn't like walking home in the rain.

He was about to start his walk when he saw Julie. She was standing there looking around.

Was she looking for him?

He couldn't help watching her. She was wearing a red dress that tied around her neck with small white dots on it. Every dress made her look...pretty. Really pretty. She never looked strange in a dress. Even if she wasn't used to dresses in the beginning, there was something that made her look more...kind...caring...gentle.

Thomas had to lean against the doorway for support. His knees were shaking. His palms were sweating. His heart pounded in his chest. She was standing there, holding an umbrella over her head to keep the rain off of her, looking around for him. Not for the girl. Not for anyone else. She was waiting for _him._

He looked up and stared at the sky. He loved her. He wanted her. He cared about her. Cared _for_ her. There wasn't a minute that went by that she didn't appear in his thoughts. He couldn't stop wanting to be with her again.

Julie looked around as she waited for Thomas. She saw him run inside but didn't exactly know how to find him. Hopefully, he would take the same route home.

She was scared. What if he got hurt? What if that woman found some old pipe and hit him? What if he lost control of the chainsaw and hurt himself?

When she tried to call out his name, her voice caught in her throat. She couldn't speak. She didn't want to call out and have no response. She knew what was happening and didn't want to admit it. She was falling. She was falling in love with Thomas. It didn't matter if he was quiet. It didn't matter if he wasn't the smartest man in the world. He didn't make her feel strange like some guys. He wasn't acting nice because he wanted something like sex. He was sweet and understanding.

She looked back at the meat factory and saw Thomas standing in the doorway.

"Thomas!"

She dropped her umbrella and ran over to him. He was leaning against the doorway like he was tired. She put her hands on both sides of his face.

"Are you hurt?" she asked in almost a whimper.

Thomas couldn't catch his breath. She looked like she had tears in her eyes. Was she that worried about him?

She couldn't stop herself. Her hands brought his face closer to hers as she stood on her toes to close the gap between their lips.

Every part of her was screaming to think things through. What would happen later? What if he didn't like her that way?

Thomas didn't really understand what to do. She was kissing him. He shyly returned the kiss and closed his eyes. In order to fix the height difference, he put his arms around her waist and lifted her up slightly. She then moved her hands around his neck.

Hoyt was going to be mad. If Hoyt found them, he would scream and shout. Thomas' hands were still trembling as he gripped part of her dress. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Hoyt to get mad and hurt Julie. Thomas wanted to protect Julie. More than anything else. He kept kissing her, nervously and insecure at first but soon natrual instinct took over and helped him.

Julie was so scared. Hoyt could show up any minute. If he came, he might get mad at Julie for kissing Thomas. If Hoyt wanted, he could kill Julie. She continued to kiss Thomas. At first, he was a bit nervous and awkward but started getting better. Of course she had limited experience herself. She let out a moan as his one hand rubbed her back.

The two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Thomas pulled Julie up so she was cradled in his arms.

"Thomas..." Julie whispered before kissing him again.

He kept his arms on her legs but quickly went inside. There was no reason for her to become soaking wet in the rain. He took her into the large room where they cut apart the meat. Thomas set her down on one of the tables. She moaned and trembled as her bare legs touched the cold metal. Thomas loved that reaction.

Julie couldn't control herself. Her mind was as quiet as a mouse and her body reacted on its own. She pressed her body against Thomas as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her need for oxygen forced her to pull away. The second she did, she could hear how out of breath he was. After a few seconds, she thought, he might not understand what to do.

Wait...what was she doing?!

She pulled her arms off of Thomas. All of a sudden she was jumping all over him. This was no way to start a relationship. Her mind finally started again only to scold at her. What the heck was she doing? As she looked back up at him, he started at her confused and startled. He cupped her cheek with his hand and rubbed his thumb underneath her eye. She was crying.

Did he do something wrong? Thomas thought he was doing okay with kissing, she sounded like she was enjoying it. But when she pulled away, she was crying. He didn't understand why she was crying. Did he hurt her? Was being there scaring her?

"Thomas...we-we can't...Hoyt could come...he'll be mad."

He ignored her words and kissed her gently. No matter what, he wouldn't let Hoyt hurt her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck but pulled her lips away.

"But what about MaeMae? I don't want anyone keeping us away. Would they get mad?"

Thomas shook his head and rubbed her arms reassuringly.

She kissed his cheek multiple times.

"Oh, Thomas. Please. Take off your mask."

He started taking off his mask as she stared into his eyes. Once it was off, she pressed her lips against his for another kiss. Her hands cupped his face as his went to the back of her head. The feeling of her face against his was far better than with his mask. She shyly wondered if he ever kissed a girl before. Thoughts of teaching him everything thrilled her.

After a few minutes, the two pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"We better get home. MaeMae and Uncle Monty might be getting worried. And Hoyt might want to know what took us so long."

Thomas smiled and set her back down on the ground. She kneeled down and grabbed his mask.

"Thomas, can we walk home without your mask on?"

He looked to the side nervously.

"O-Okay. I'm sorry," she said tying the mask on his face. "Are you mad?"

Once her hands were finished, he grabbed them both and kissed them. Julie cupped his face and gave him another quick kiss.

"Let's go home."


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing Eleven.**

The two stepped outside and saw it was really pouring out. Julie saw that the umbrella was pushed away by the wind and was caught in a tree. The two ran over to the tree, getting drenched in the process.

Before Julie could say anything, Thomas was climbing the tree and carefully pulling the umbrella out. He hopped down and put it over Julie. She took the umbrella and tried to cover them both but she had to stand up a little taller to reach over his head. He solved the problem by picking her up and holding her.

She buried her face in the curve of his neck as he started walking home.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?"

He shook his head. She was actually very light.

"Is...is it okay if I...call you Tommy? I-I mean if you don't mind."

His neck could feel her face heating up from embarrassment. He nodded yes and rubbed his face against hers.

**********************************************************************

Hoyt was really getting annoyed. Thomas was taking longer than usual to grab that girl. Knowing him, he probably shredded the girl with his chainsaw and couldn't carry it all. And the fact Julie was with him wasn't any help. Maybe she was actually slowing him down. He didn't even know she left until he went looking for her. Luda Mae said it was nothing to worry about. Still...he didn't like that girl distracting Thomas.

**********************************************************************

Thomas continued to carry Julie as she nestled into his arms.

"You're so warm."

He could feel her tremble a little and could hear her stuttering.

"I-I'm sorry. That was weird. I...the rain is cold and I meant that snuggling like this-"

Thomas stopped and kissed her on the lips. It was cute watching her become embarrassed. Normally she was always calm and together but knowing he could do this to her was fun.

She sighed and kissed his cheek.

"I don't want the others to know yet. I'm afraid of what they might say. Can we just keep this to ourselves for a little bit?"

He nodded.

"Besides, then you can sneak into my room or I can sneak into yours without Hoyt embarrassing us the next morning."

She giggled at the crude remarks the Sheriff would make. Thomas smiled as the Hewitt house was coming up. He set her down and this time he carried the umbrella, to cover them both.

**********************************************************************

When they walked through the front door, Luda Mae smiled at them.

"Did you get the girl, Thomas?"

He nodded shyly. Julie smiled at Luda Mae and Thomas.

"He was very good. I never saw him work before. That girl tried to hide from him in the meat factory but Thomas was ready. Right?"

Hoyt walked in drinking a beer.

"So the body's at the factory? Damn. Everyone always goes there. Think we should let that one go, Mama?"

"Ain't no sense driving back in this weather. Its terrible the two of you had to walk home. You're soaking wet."

Julie looked down at her clothes. They weren't but Thomas' were. He must've kept her so close to make sure the stray wind and rain didn't get her wet.

"What? Julie you didn't carry the umbrella for yourself did you? After all of this, I thought you was taking it for Thomas."

"I-I was. I was walking down but Thomas was already getting wet from the rain. I should've been quicker. T-Thomas I'm sorry."

He shook his head and stared into her eyes. _Its not a big deal._

"Well, what're you waiting for. You take him upstairs and fix him some fresh clothes. He finished his work. We got enough for dinner."

**********************************************************************

It took nearly forever for the day to be done. Julie and Thomas stared at each other all through dinner as Luda Mae and Hoyt argued about what were better seasonings for the dinner.

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room and listened to some stories from Uncle Monty and Sheriff Hoyt. Some were really disturbing but with this family, it wasn't that out of the ordinary.

**********************************************************************

As soon as the clock hit nine thirty, Julie got up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed. Good night everybody."

"Night Julie."

"Sleep tight."

Once she was upstairs, Thomas waited a few minutes before following her. She was in her room changing into her purple nightgown when he peeked in the doorway. At first, he was afraid she was going to turn around and see him but then he was too fixated on her.

Every curve of her body, every twist and turn she made, it made him want to run in there. She was the first girl to ever kiss him. He knew he cared about her and knew she cared about him. He imagined running his hands against her soft skin again. Her skin was so soft and always smelled like fresh flowers. The soap that she used must've been the reason, since Hoyt always smelled like beer...even after baths.

Once she was fully dressed, he softly knocked on her door.

Julie was wondering if Thomas knew she could hear him outside her door. His loud footsteps on the stairs were unmistakable but his breathing outside was almost loud. It kind of excited her, having him peeking at her while she changed. When he knocked, she went over to the door and yanked him inside. He was still in the clothes he wore from this morning, his freshly blooded apron, a long-sleeved shirt, a tie, and a pair of brown pants.

Julie smiled and started taking off his mask and pressing her body against him. He groaned in pleasure as his hands wrapped around her and rubbing her back. Once his mask was off, Julie brought him over to the bed and sat on his lap.

"Tommy...how many girls have you kissed besides me?"

He looked away and shook his head. Now he was getting worried. Was she saying it because he was a bad kisser?

Instead of what he expected, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"All right. Then I guess I'll have to teach you," she said with a purr.

Thomas crashed his lips against hers. Kissing without his mask was a bit nerve-racking since he was so used to wearing it. It felt amazing to have her so close and kissing him like that.

Julie was confusing herself. Everything about this seemed terrifying and exciting at the same time. This man and his family took her class from a trip in order to eat them. But why was she saved? Because she was nice to Luda Mae? She liked it but...

She broke the kiss.

"Would you?"

Thomas looked at her confused. She was crying again. He was scared. She was crying more and more every time he tried to get closer to her.

"Would you kill me? Like the others? If Hoyt told you to...would you?"

She clung to his left arm. He could see the terror in her eyes. Was it because of the thought of Thomas killing her? No...no it was something else.

Julie buried her face into his chest.

"I want you to stay with me. I want you to smile with me. Laugh with me. Draw with me. Kiss me. Touch me. Love me. I don't want to be this close to you if its just until you get tired of me or-"

Thomas cut her off by yanking her away and staring into her eyes. He had tears and shook his head repeatedly. Julie stared as he rested his head on her shoulder and sobbed. He wouldn't get tired of her. He wouldn't kill her. He wouldn't hurt her. He wanted all of those things too. He wanted to stay up late and do nothing but draw. He wanted every thought to be about her, like they already were. He wanted her to stay.

Julie lifted up Thomas off of her and kissed him. Tears continued to pour from their eyes with every delicate and tender kiss.

**********************************************************************

For most of the entire night, neither of them went to sleep. They kissed, talked, or rather Julie talked and Thomas listened, drew in their notebooks, kissed again, and finally fell asleep on Julie's bed around two in the morning. Thomas had his arms wrapped around Julie's small body in a protective hold, her chest against his. Julie's right arm was on top of his left and her right arm next to her head.

Thomas woke up before Julie, he couldn't help but watch as she slept. Her hair was pushed behind her ears but he managed to lean in close enough to smell her. Instead of the ordinary mix of flowers the shampoo and soaps she normally used, she had a different scent on her. It took a little while but he realized it was his scent on her.

He smiled as he watched her sleep. Never in his entire life had he imagined this would happen to him. A beautiful woman sleeping next to him, who just spent the night kissing him and teaching him how to kiss. It was a bit awkward for her at first, she turned red at least eight times. She explained why certain people liked to keep their eyes open when the kissed, how biting the lips was incredible, and other things. Julie wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing, since he never had a girlfriend before.

Girlfriend...

Julie was his very first girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Part Twelve.

Julie felt Thomas move around when he woke up. She grabbed his arm in protest and buried her face against his neck. He tried to get out of her grasp.

"More sleep."

He tilted her head towards him as her eyes lazily opened.

"Come on, Tommy. Just a few more minutes. MaeMae won't be too mad."

He groaned and rested his chin against her forehead. She felt him nod.

Julie kissed his neck for the first time. Thomas tried to move back but she held him in place.

"When two people are close and like this," she gave a quick kiss, "Sometimes it feels good to kiss more than just their lips."

She leaned up and kissed along his jawline.

"I'll start slow."

He shuttered as she gave delicate and soft kisses across his jawline and down his neck.

"Is it okay if I bite?"

She pulled away as he stared at her confused.

"Trust me. You'll like it."

Julie leaned down and gently bit parts of his neck. Thomas gripped her shoulders tightly and pulled her on top of him. She kept herself up by her forearms and stared into his eyes. His right hand cupped her face and brushed her hair back behind her ears. They smiled before Thomas brought Julie's lips to his.

"Julie! Why the hell are you still asleep?"

Thomas and Julie looked at the door as they heard Hoyt coming towards them.

"Quick!"

-------------------

When Hoyt barged into the room, he saw Thomas holding Julie by the arm.

"Sorry, Sheriff. Thomas came in to wake me up."

"Good boy, Tommy. Can't have her sleepin' all day now, can we?"

Thomas nodded and yanked her out of her room. Once Hoyt was going down the steps, Thomas let go of Julie's arm. She told him to grab her roughly and act like he was yanking her from bed. But now it looked like he gave her a bruise.

"Tommy?"

He ran downstairs, through the kitchen, and into the basement. Hoyt, Uncle Monty, and Luda Mae watched as Julie tried to run after him. They stopped her just short of the basement.

"What happened?"

"I-I asked him to let me go and he ran. He-He just-"

"Calm down. I'm sure he's just worked up. Let's have some breakfast."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas ran downstairs and knocked over several things off his tables. He hurt her. He hurt Julie. He hurt his Julie. He screamed at himself, scaring the people chained up a few feet away. The one person he didn't want Hoyt to hurt, he did. He did it himself.

_"H-Hi. You must be Thomas. Right?"_

_"I-I'm a little nervous. Do I look okay?"_

_"You-You have to promise not to laugh."_

_"Thank you, Thomas. I like your new mask. I hope someday I can see your real face."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie slowly ate her breakfast as she waited for Thomas to come back upstairs. Her arm was starting to hurt. When she looked down, she nearly choked. She was in her nightgown!

MaeMae cleared her throat.

"I see you found some new nightwear."

"I-I'm sorry. I just-"

"No complaints here. Right, Uncle Monty?"

"Hoyt! Its okay, Julie. Just...try to cover yourself a bit more."

"I-I'm sorry."

Luda Mae looked up and dropped her fork.

"What happened to your arm?"

A black and blue mark was forming where Thomas had grabbed her.

"Must've been when Tommy got her. I'll go talk to 'im."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Julie and MaeMae took care of the dishes, Hoyt went down into the basement.

Hoyt walked down the stairs and could already hear the screams. This was a young man's voice. When he saw Thomas, he was fixated on tearing the muscles out of the legs.

"Thomas, you aren't working out your anger on this man here, are you?"

Thomas growled as he finished up the right leg.

"Just because you hurt Julie doesn't mean she's angry at ya."

Thomas stepped away from the young man and walked around nervously.

"You're making this worse than it is. She didn' even know she had that bruise until Mama saw it. Now Julie's upset because you made her think she got you mad."

Thomas put his hands on top of his aching skull. He hurt her! There wasn't any way to change that! Now she was going to be afraid of him! She wouldn't draw with him anymore, she wouldn't kiss him anymore, she wouldn't smile at him anymore!

"Tommy, calm down. All ya gotta do is say you're sorry. It ain't that bad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hoyt came back upstairs, Julie was hoping Thomas was behind him. No luck.

"The kid's beatin' himself up. Just give him a little time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas kept poking and proding the boy. He hated himself. He didn't care about these people . He knew he had to do it to help his family. But Julie was his family. His girlfriend. And he hurt her!

Once he finished with the boy, Thomas went outside for some fresh air. After the rain from yesterday, the grass and flowers were starting looking healthier. He looked behind him, to make sure Hoyt wasn't watching.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie ignored most of what was going on around her. She completed her chores, prepared lunch, a meal Thomas frequently would skip to continue working, straightened up her room, and waited by the basement door. Luda Mae tried to give her more and more chores to do, to try and get her mind off of Thomas, but they never lasted that long. Now it was time for dinner.

"Hoyt, call Thomas," Luda Mae said as Julie set down the meatloaf.

He groaned as he headed towards the basement. Before he made it, Thomas walked through the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie tried not to look at Thomas all through dinner. He didn't give her a single glance. As soon as everyone was done, Thomas headed outside. Luda Mae and Julie were cleaning up when Mae asked.

"What're your feelings towards my boy?"

Julie kept cleaning off the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"What does it matter? Looks like he doesn't even like me anymore. He won't even give me a second look."

"Now that ain't what I asked you."

"Okay...I think he's a nice, sweet person. I really really like him."

Luda Mae and Julie didn't say another word until the dishes were done.

"I'm going upstairs," Julie said as she hung up her towel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoyt and Uncle Monty watched as Julie ran upstairs.

"This was a mistake keeping her here. She should've been one of the first people in the basement."

"Hush it, Hoyt. You know Mae wouldn't have let you."

"She's a good worker but doesn't have a tough skin. She lets things get to her way too fast. Tommy doesn't know how to act with girls. Ain't his fault he hurt her. He doesn't know what to do with a girl."

"But you covered all of that."

"Yeah when he was a teenager, over fifteen years ago. No way he remembers everythin' we said."

"Maybe he needs a refresher."

-------

Hoyt called Thomas back into the house. Uncle Monty was listening to the radio; he didn't want to be a part of this. The boy was nervous.

"Don't worry, Tommy. You ain't in trouble. How far have you gotten with Julie?"

Thomas' eyes shot up and stared at Hoyt.

"Kissing? groping?"

Thomas nodded.

"Oh boy. Have you gone...all the way yet?"

Thomas shook his head.

"All right. Here. We're gonna look at some magazines and watch some videos. Just so you know how to go about it."

---------------------------

After a few hours, Hoyt sent Thomas back out to finish his project.

Thomas waited until Hoyt and Uncle Monty went to bed before going back into the house. Luda Mae left the lights on for him, he turned them off as he headed upstairs. His left arm was behind his back. He went in front of Julie's room and lightly knocked on the door. There was no answer. Thomas peeked inside and saw Julie on her bed, laying down.

He went inside and looked at her. She knew he was there but wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"I know you're mad at me."

Thomas looked over at her. Him mad at her??

"I don't know what I did or said...but I'm sorry."

He went over and sat next to her on the bed. She sat up in a black nightgown as she watched him. Thomas turned away and held out his arm. In his hand was a large bunch of flowers. There were black-eyed susans, snapdragons, tickseeds, and daisies.

She smiled as she took the flowers out of his hand. He turned back to her when he felt her hands going to the back of his head. Julie started taking off Thomas' mask.

"Thank you. I still don't understand why you were mad at me though."

He touched the bruise on her arm.

"My bruise? You're sorry you gave me a bruise?"

Thomas nodded.

"Don't be. I was afraid Hoyt would do something so I shouldn't have told you to grab me. I should have said that you came in. I'm the one who should be sorry."

She pulled Thomas down as she laid back. He was on top of her, one arm holding him up, the other wrapped around her waist.

Julie smiled at him as he kissed her jawline. He traveled down, giving little kisses and nips. Once she moaned when he hit a sensitive spot, he bit down a little harder. She arched her neck, to open herself more to him. After leaving a mark, Thomas ran his tongue over the spot. Her arms pulled Thomas closer to him as her hands gripped the back of his shirt.

Thomas pulled away for breath. He stared into her eyes, asking if he could continue. She kept her gaze as she took off his tie. Once the fabric was thrown aside, she started working the buttons on his shirt. Thomas moved his mouth lower, onto her collarbone.

"T-Thomas. We...we can't."

He pulled away confused.

"We-We can't go any further than this tonight," she said rebuttoning his shirt.

Thomas groaned in protest. She shook her head.

"I want to go farther too but...MaeMae and Hoyt...they could hear us. If we just do this, then I can be quiet. If we move faster, I-I don't know."

Although he didn't quite understand, he nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Until around one, Julie and Thomas continued to kiss and bite each other's necks. Thankfully, Julie knew how to cover the marks. She was a bit worried about how the others would react.

As Thomas was getting up to leave, Julie started fixing his tie, giving butterfly kisses on his now masked face.

He tried to move her back to the bed but he was exhausted.

"Goodnight, Tommy."

He gave her another quick kiss before walking down to his room.

**Warning. LEMON NEXT CHAPTER. **


	13. Chapter 13

Part Thirteen.

(I would like to thank Dollface87 for her encouraging messages. And a big thank you for all you reviewers! ENJOY!)

Julie woke up to someone walking into her room. She looked outside and saw that it wasn't even close to sunrise. The footsteps were trying to be quiet but she knew by the soft noise who it was. With a little groan, she sat up and saw Thomas. He stopped in his tracks and looked like he was terrified. His mask was in his hand and his face was embarrassed.

"Hi, Tommy. Its not time to get up yet, right?" she said with a whisper.

He shook his head.

She leaned over and looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Thomas couldn't help but stare. The nightgown had such a low cut that when she leaned over, he could see her chest. Full, ample breasts. His heart was racing as he stared. Her body was nothing but curves and turns. She was almost like one of the girls from the 'naughty' magazines Hoyt had.

She took his hand in hers and gently pulled him into the bed.

"Come over here. You look like you're tired."

Something inside of him snapped. He forced her back against the headrest of the bed. He sat next to her and buried his face in the space between her breasts. They were so warm and soft.

Julie moaned as Thomas' hot breath landed on her chest. Her fingers curled into his hair and pressed him closer.

"Th-Thomas."

She grabbed his left hand and stroked his knuckles.

"P-Please."

He took his hand from hers and used both hands to massage her breasts. Her right hand went to her mouth. She bit the side to try not to be too loud with her moaning. Thomas pulled her hand away and replaced it with his lips. He moved himself on top of her as his hands went underneath her nightgown to feel her soft skin.

Julie yanked his hands away, confusing him at first. She quickly lifted her rear end and threw her nightgown over to the side. She was left in a pair of panties. Her legs went around his legs.

"Thomas, do you want this? We...we can stop if-"

He cut her off by slamming his mouth onto her left breast. His tongue teased her nipple into a peak. His left hand went to her panties to try and tear them off as his right hand groped and caressed her remaining breast. The thought of stopping this was not even in his mind for a second. Ever since he left Julie's room before, this was all he could think about.

Hoyt's videos and books helped a little. She was reacting to his touches, or at least better than how he thought she would.

Julie lifted herself up and helped Thomas take off her panties.

"Your clothes...t-take them off."

Thomas left the haven of her body to get off the bed. She watched with curious eyes as he started shedding his clothes. Her eyes burned with lust and passion as they locked with Thomas'.

Thomas couldn't take his clothes off fast enough. His lower area was starting to feel trapped underneath his pants. Julie was staring at him with tempting eyes as her fingers danced over her skin. His eyes didn't leave her body as he finally took off his shirt and pants. When he was about to take off his underwear, Julie reached out. She jumped onto him, wrapped her legs around his waist, and gently bit on his ear.

"I'll take that off," she said as she grinded her hips into his growing erection.

Thomas groaned loudly as he moved her back over to the bed.

She got on top of him and kissed down his chest as her hands went under his underwear. He groaned and bucked his hips up with need. No one had ever made him feel like this. His blood was rushing through his body like electricty as her touch created fire on his body. Before he even realized it, his underwear was ripped off his legs as her hand cupped his manhood.

"You're so handsome," she said looking at his body.

He had quite a few scars on his arms and a few on his chest but he had muscles. Carrying all of those people and ripping them apart really helped his arms and legs.

Thomas could feel tears welling up in his eyes. No one would ever have called him beautiful but here Julie was, admiring his body as if it were something like a gem.

He pulled her face back to his for a possessive kiss. She moaned as both her hands started feeling his hardened erection. Thomas thrusted into her hands as his mouth moved along her jawline.

"Thomas, are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded with a groan.

Julie positioned herself over his member. Thomas watched through half-open eyes as his member slid inside of her. She took only a little in at first, to get used to his size, before sliding down more. Thomas threw his head back and clasped his hands on her hips. He guided her over his member and helped her adjust her speed. She was hot and slick and tight.

Julie panted as she started a slow, sensual ride. She wanted thier first time together to be as passionate as she felt about him. Thomas watched with greedy eyes as her breasts bounced as she picked up her rhythm. He tried to control himself but started thrusting upwards in her rhythm. She was so beautiful that he wanted to watch but she was doing things to his body that made him tremble and shut his eyes tight.

Thomas leaned up and caught her hands as his mouth kissed and nipped her chest. Julie's breath was coming in short pants; Thomas was groaning in pleasure and couldn't hold back much longer. He held her close as she started riding him hard. She couldn't believe how she could have waited so long for this. Her body was glistening with sweat and her own orgasms and Thomas was so wild. He was so strong and was sending her up and over the edge with every movement and groan.

She reached another climax with Thomas following moments later. Julie kept Thomas inside of her but moved to his side. He turned so he was laying down on his right side. Their breath was short and they brushed stray hair out of each other's faces. Julie, once she started to regain her normal breath, smiled.

"Thomas...that was...amazing."

He snuggled his face into her neck with a smile, and a slight blush, on his face. She bit her lower lip and started stroking his hair.

"I think...we were a bit loud," She moaned with a giggle. "Not that I could help it."

Thomas nodded. His member was still inside Julie with her muscles contracting and gripping him. He could feel himself getting hard again. Thomas looked up and saw Julie staring at him. Her eyes were still full of lust and ecstasy as she bit her lower lip.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Her tone was seductive. Now he knew he had to touch her again. He moved his hands over her stomach, around her hips, and grabbed her behind. She made a slight gasp and moaned. His eyes locked with hers as a smirk crossed his face.

"Some pent up energy, _Thomas_?" She said moaning his name.

His hands started fondled her rear end. She leaned into his hands and started moving up and down his hands. His manhood was getting harder with every little movement.

After a few minutes of kissing and more groping, Thomas got on top, still buried inside, and started thrusting. Julie moved her hips in sync with his as wrapped one of her legs around his waist. Thomas grabbed the other and forced it over his shoulder. She moved her mouth to his ear and started whispering in his ear.

"I don't care about what the others say or think. Make me scream. Make me beg. Make me yours."

He put his hands on her hips and started thrusting harder and faster. Julie immediately moaned and raked her nails into his back. She moved her hands around his neck and brought his body closer to hers. Thomas' breath against her neck sent shockwaves through her body.

"Th-Thomas...I-I"

She cried out in pleasure alongside Thomas as he did one last thrust. He fell on top of her after pulling himself out. Julie kept her arms around his neck as he laid down next to her.

"Thomas...you're absolutely...undoubtedly...the most unbelievable man I have ever met."

Julie snuggled into his chest as she started to fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas woke up early the next morning. At first, he thought he heard Hoyt coming and frantically looked at the door. After a minute of silence, he realized it must have been a bad dream. He looked down at Julie. It was a hot night and they threw off the covers in order to stay cooler. Her body was still wet from last night. It reminded him of beautiful flowers with morning dew.

An idea crossed his mind. He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head before slipping out of her hold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie woke up to feeling colder. A thin bed sheet was covering her.

"Thomas?" she said opening her eyes.

Instead of finding him, she found a small bouquet of flowers where he was sleeping. It was all yellow snapdragons. She smiled and put them next to the other bouquet next to her bed.

She quickly got changed, deciding to just to take a bath later, into her green dress and ran downstairs. Luda Mae and the others were setting up for breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone."

Julie didn't know if they heard anything last night.

"Mornin', are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner. Where's Thomas?"

"He went downstairs."

"Why don't I...help him out today? I mean it can't be much fun being down there without a friendly face."

Hoyt gave her a questionable glance.

"You sure?"

She smiled and nodded.

"All right. Go ahead."

"Thank you."

Julie walked calmly towards the basement but wanted to run down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luda Mae sighed.

"I swear that girl is too good to be true."

"I hope Tommy gets after her soon."

"How do ya know he already didn't?" Monty said with a burp.

"I didn't hear anything last night. When I'm with one of the girls...well..."

"We get it, Hoyt," Luda Mae and Monty said.

"Just sayin'. I wouldn't complain if they did make some noise. But Uncle Monty sleeps down here and our rooms ain't exactly close to them."

"Hoyt, enough of this talk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie carefully walked down the steps and could hear someone screaming. Thomas was cleaning the table and the remaining people looked scared. One of the girls, Stephanie, was screaming for help.

"Tommy?"

He whipped around and dropped his cloth. Julie was wearing the green dress she wore when she introduced herself. It was one of his favorites. The light coming from the top of the stairs created a stunning light around her.

Julie brought her left hand into her hair. Today she made it wavy.

"I wanted to know if you wanted some help."

Thomas snapped back to reality and picked up the cloth. The water on the ground was mixed with blood and dirt. He looked back up at her and saw she was starting to walk down the rest of the stairs. The water on her feet, she was only wearing sandles, was a bit cold at first. Thomas pulled over a stool to the table before lifting Julie up.

"Thank you. I could have walked but its very sweet of you."

She moved her face to the side of his head and pulled back the mask. Thomas was about to pull her away until he felt her teeth on his ear. Her tongue ran long his ear as her teeth nipped playfully. He tried to keep himself under control but could already feel the pressure building up in his pants. Her hands went to the back of his mask and brought him closer.

Thomas needed her. The others were staring. He didn't know what to do. Should he take her into the back room or stay there? He needed to be working. What if someone came downstairs? Julie could sense his tension.

"Let's get to work. Then we can go upstairs and...finish this. We can take a bath."

He groaned in protest but nodded. The last thing he wanted was for Hoyt to come down. It wasn't so much that he didn't want Hoyt to see them but...he didn't want Hoyt to see Julie like that. That was for him and him alone. And he especially didn't want these people to see.

Julie was carried over to the stool and gently sat her down.

"Thank you, Tommy."

He gave her a quick smile underneath his mask. This was one of his favorite parts of the day. Spending time with Julie. He could barely wait for later for more alone time.

"So what do you do first?"

Thomas went over and picked up a sickly girl. Hoyt always said to keep the healthy ones longer and use up the limp and quiet ones first. He set the girl down on the table and started fastening her to the table at her feet. Julie started using the same method for the hands.

The girl looked like she was half-dead. Part of Julie wanted to get the girl out of here but there wasn't any choice. She had to help her family.

Thomas observed the girl. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blouse with long sleeves. He decided to start with the arms.

Julie watched as Thomas went over to the side and pulled out a series of meat cleavers and knives. He gave Julie one that was long and thin. Thomas started ripping away the girl's sleeves and started cutting the right arm, close to the wrist.

Julie looked at how Thomas was doing it and started on the girl's other arm. It was a good thing she loved biology. All of those classes on the human body should come in handy here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas was never happier. He was getting help from the woman who sent his heart flying and she was doing a very good job. There were a few flaws but nothing drastic. And he loved the way she giggled when she did something right. He tried to keep to the right side of the girl and covered. His manhood was still throbbing to get out but it had to wait until they were done.

"Wow. No wonder you need a bath sometimes after this," she said showing her hands and arms covered in blood.

Luckily he had a few extra aprons that she was able to put over her dress.

"Are we almost finished with her?"

He nodded as he wiped his hands with a cloth. Julie went over and took another one. She looked at the two bowls filled with meat. His was clean and cut perfectly. Hers was jagged and had some mistake slices in them.

"I did a bad job. I'm sorry."

He undid his mask and pulled her over for a kiss. Her lips smiled as she kissed back.

"Okay. Thank you. Let's go get washed up."


	14. Chapter 14

Part Fourteen.

Julie and Thomas went upstairs and saw Luda Mae sitting at the table with an overweight woman.

"You two look like you've been hard at work," the woman said.

"Julie, why don't you go up and clean up. Thomas, you wait until she is all done."

He nodded as the two went upstairs.

"I don't know, Luda. I don't think them's is a good match. She doesn't look like she could manage."

"She's a hell of a lot tougher than any other girl who wandered into this town. I like that Tommy's got a soft spot for her."

"You want grandbabies."

Luda Mae smacked her friend's arm.

"Don't rush into that stuff so fast!"

Thomas and Julie went upstairs. He was about to wait in his room when she pulled his arm.

"I don't see why we both can't clean up together."

They went into the bathroom.

"Let me just wash off my arms first."

Julie went to one side of the bathtub and Thomas went to the other. She started the water and started scrubbing the blood off her arms. She had a little bit on her legs but nothing as covered as her arms. Thomas took off his apron and shirt and followed her example.

Once her arms were done and Thomas was finishing his, she went over to the door and made sure it was locked. He put the stopper in the drain and looked over to Julie. She turned around with that look in her eyes. That look that made his heart race and his hands shake.

Julie went beind her head and untied the apron. Once it hit the floor, she slowly slid her dress off. Thomas had to hold onto the edge of the bathtub for support. His body ached and his knees were weak. She slipped her underwear off and walked over to him.

"Thomas," she whispered as she started taking off his pants.

He lifted himself up and finished taking off his pants and throwing off his boots. Julie went into the water and started rubbing her body with the damp washcloth. Once Thomas was undressed, he got in and kissed her neck. His hands rested on her hips as her hands started massaging his back.

He groaned and started rubbing his hips against hers.

"Anxious, are we?" she said swirling her tongue against his neck.

Thomas tried to make sure she wouldn't slip in his grasp but kept her lower body underneath the water to get cleaned.

Julie used the washcloth to finish wiping away the blood that seeped in through Thomas' clothes from his body. She traced every muscle until he pleaded in groans.

She kissed him as he buried himself deep inside her. A moan escaped her throat as he created a fast and hard pace. He grabbed her breasts as her cries of pleasure were muffled by his mouth. She started moving her body in rhythm with his.

Thomas teased and pinched her nipples as he felt himself reaching his breaking point. Julie broke the kiss, short of breath.

"Thomas-Thomas-I-"

She let out a loud moan as she climaxed. Her muscles contracted against his member and made him release.

He struggled with breath for a few minutes as Julie clung to his neck. She smiled as she kissed him.

"I feel so much better now. A bath was exactly what I needed."

Thomas leaned back and held Julie in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. Julie looked up, her expression a bit nervous.

"Thomas...I-I don't know how to say this...I never felt this way before..."

He was worried. It didn't sound like anything good was coming.

"I love you."

She stared into his eyes as she rested her hand over his heart.

"I love you, Tommy."

Thomas put his hand over her heart and rocked her gently. She buried her face into his neck. What she didn't notice were the tears falling from his eyes. No matter what happened, he could never let anyone take Julie away from him. When she looked at him, smiled at him, or touched him, it was always with passion and love. He couldn't bear to lose it. She was his Julie. His precious jewel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner, Luda Mae and Hoyt were having an arguement.

"You tear and rip your pants more than any other man in this state!"

"Well I can't help it! I have to chase and keep these damn hippies and bikers away!"

Uncle Monty, Thomas, and Julie ignored the conversation and kept eating. It was a good thing MaeMae and Hoyt were fighting. Thomas and Julie kept making eyes at each other.

Hoyt growled and took another bite of the stew.

"Tommy, was Julie any help downstairs?"

He nodded.

"She didn't just stand there, did she?"

Thomas shook his head no.

"Good."

Luda Mae looked up from her food.

"I got an idea. Why don't we take some meat over to the family?"

Julie looked at them confused.

"We have some family out a few miles out of town. They don't come 'round here that much but we go and visit."

"They'd appreciate the food."

"I think there are about...fifteen people left. Right, Thomas?"

He nodded.

"All right. Julie, you can stay here and watch the place while the rest of us take some over."

Thomas looked over to Hoyt and trembled.

"But-But just me?"

"You can take care of yourself. And now you know how to get your own meals. We'll only be two or three days."

Thomas groaned in protest.

"Thomas is right. What if one of them escaped? I wouldn't be able to get them as fast as Thomas could. What if he stayed with me?"

Before Luda Mae or Hoyt could say anything, Uncle Monty spoke up.

"Let 'im. I'm sick of them making googly eyes around us."

Julie turned bright red as Thomas fidgeted.

"It ain't no secret you two like each other. Just admit you two want some alone time."

"W-Well it would be nice."

Luda Mae wiped her forhead with a napkin.

"Its fine. No need for you two to act shy."

----------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night was awkward. Everyone sat in the living room and watched a black and white tv that they found in one of the cars of the students. When they opened up the back, it was filled with drugs. Julie took the liberty of tossing the drugs into a box in the basement.

"You dirty slut."

She turned around and saw Justin glaring at her.

"What did you say to me?"

"You're a fucking bitch! You trap us down here and come down while we starve and are cut to bits! By you and that freak!"

She grabbed a thick rope and cut a long piece. Justin tried to back up as she tied a knot in the rope. Julie stuck the knot in his mouth and fastened the ends around his head and under his arms.

She smirked.

"You're just mad because I can get some action while you have to play with yourself."

Justin screams were muffled by the knot.

"Tommy! Thomas, can you come down here?"

He was already waiting at the top of the steps and came downstairs. Julie smiled at him as she walked over to him.

"Is everyone watching tv?"

He nodded.

"They won't come down, will they?"

He shook his head no.

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. If they wanted to say she was crazy, that was fine. She was crazy about Thomas after all. But she wouldn't have anyone call him a freak.

He pulled away and looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. Now that they know, I wanted to kiss you so badly. But I'm a little scared. What if Hoyt said something mean if he saw us?"

Thomas let her go and went over to his tools. He grabbed a blade and swung it around like he was cutting the air.

Julie giggled.

"Aw. That's so sweet. Let's go back upstairs."

He groaned passionately as he rubbed his hand on her face.

"I don't mean that upstairs yet. Soon, I promise."

Thomas sighed defeatedly.

"I'm getting sore. We need breaks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas and Julie went back upstairs. Hoyt, Uncle Monty, and Luda Mae were watching the few avaliable channels.

"Good timing. A movie's about to come on."

"What is it?" Julie said sitting down.

She accidently sat on top of Thomas, who sat down while she was looking at the tv. Julie tried to get up but he held her close to him. With a giggle, she curled into him. Her legs rested on top of his, her buttocks against his manhood, her chest into his right arm, and her head nestled in his neck. He rubbed his head against the top of her head. She wrapped her right arm around his neck.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy? If you want me to get up-"

He groaned and massaged her back with his left arm.

Hoyt looked over and sighed.

"Damn it. Look at that."

Julie looked up at Thomas guiltfully. He looked a little frazzled.

Luda Mae fixed that by smacking Hoyt with Uncle Monty's cane.

"Ouch!"

"Don't you say nothing about those two!"

"But look'it! She's turning Tommy into a goddamn toy!"

Julie stuck her tongue out at Hoyt and kissed Thomas' neck.

"I'm not turning him into nothing. I love Tommy."

He put his hand over her heart, his own way of saying it.

"I still think you need to man him up some!"

"What movie are we watching?" Julie asked to change the subject.

"Its called...Birds. Mama thinks it'll be some kinda scary movie."

"That's what the commercial said."

During the movie, Thomas and Julie kept each other warm by snuggling close. When no one was paying attention, they would exchange a few gropes, most of them from Thomas. A few times, he scared her into a tiny squeak. Other times, it was hard for her not to moan as he grabbed her breasts and brought her nipples into peaks.

Then when the movie started getting scary, Julie pretended to bury herself closer to Thomas. She moved her hips slowly and teasingly against his member. He had to bite his lower lip as he felt the pressure building.

When the movie was over, Julie yawned.

"That was a good movie. The ending with the thousands of birds gave me the chills."

"Its gettin' late and you look tired. Why don't you head on up to bed?"

"Okay."

Thomas got up but still held Julie in his arms.

"You gonna take her upstairs?" Luda Mae asked as Hoyt made a disgusted face. She corrected him by smacking him again with the cane.

Thomas nodded and carried Julie up the stairs.

"Dang it! Quit taking my cane!"

"As soon as Hoyt leaves those two alone!"


	15. Chapter 15

Nothing Fifteen.

PLEASE MESSAGE AND REVIEW!!

Thomas and Julie went upstairs and went into his room. After an hour of fooling around, Julie and Thomas were underneath the covers cuddling. They held each other's hands as Julie rested on top of him. She looked down and smiled at Thomas. His free hand went to her face and brushed away hair that clung to her sweat.

"I love you."

He nestled his head into her neck and put his hand over her heart. He could feel her heart slowly returning to normal. She laughed as he smirked.

"I think I'm running out of energy for this," she said playing with his hair as he kissed her neck.

"I can't even feel my legs right now."

Thomas pulled her body closer and set her next to him. His eyes were half-closed as he stared at her. She smiled.

"I never thought I would meet someone as amazing as you. Or that I would want to have sex with you all the time. How can I help myself though?"

She ran her free hand over his arm, tracing over his muscles. Her hand went down his chest and back to his face.

"I love you so much."

He kissed her as he felt tears burning his eyes again. Whenever she talked to him like that, it always made him think about his life. Growing up, people could hardly look at him but Julie would look at him with a blush and a smile. He loved her so much he thought his heart could explode.

And the sex was incredible. She could make him hot and needing with the slightest touch. His body nearly always ached when she was next to him. He loved the way she would squirm and moan as he kissed and licked her body.

"Good night, Tommy."

He nodded as she started to fall asleep. For a few minutes, he tried to sleep but didn't want to stop watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Having her in his bed was one of the greatest things in the world.

Someone was walking down the hallway. Thomas made sure the covers were pulled up all the way, to make sure if Hoyt barged in, he wouldn't see Julie naked. That was for Thomas only.

Hoyt opened the door all the way. The light from the hallway illuminated the room and revealed Julie and Thomas, wrapped up in each other, in his bed.

"Nice work, Tommy," Hoyt said with a sly smile.

Thomas sat up and growled a warning.

Hoyt closed the door and chuckled all the way to his room.

Thomas laid back down and looked back at Julie. If Hoyt had woken her up, Thomas would've been even angrier.

-----------------------------------------------------

Julie woke up early the next morning. Thomas was sound asleep next to her, his left hand on her hip. He looked adorable when he was asleep. Normally, people would think he had a mean personality but when he was asleep, he looked as innocent as a little boy.

She looked at his body. No way was he anywhere near a little boy. Something was happening to her. It seemed like all the time she wanted Thomas' touch. Not just sex but holding her hand, a hug, it was important for him to be close.

Thomas started to wake up as he felt her move.

"Good morning."

He smiled at her with his eyes barely opened.

"Hey...can we go for a walk today?"

Thomas tilted his head to the side.

"I want to get out of the house for a little bit. Do you want to? Or I could go by myself if you want."

She knew he wouldn't like her off alone. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him.

"So you'll come with me?"

He nodded and tried to fall back asleep. Julie put her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"I love you. I'm sorry I woke you up."

One of his hands went into her hair and gently stroked it.

"I think we need to get up soon anyway, right?"

He groaned and nodded. She buried her face in his neck. It was one of her favorite things to do.

"You wish we could just stay here, don't you?"

A smile crossed his face.

"You're so devious," Julie said kissing him. "Me too."

After a few minutes of kissing, Julie pulled away.

"I really think we should get up. I still need to run into my room quick. I didn't even sleep in my nightgown last night."

The smile on his face grew. She smacked his chest playfully.

Thomas got out of bed and started changing into his clothes as Julie made the bed. He loved watching, especially since she was wearing one of his shirts. Once they were finished, they snuck over to Julie's room. She expected him to leave while she changed but he just sat on her bed and watched.

"You bad boy," she said taking off his shirt.

A smile crossed his face as he watched her walk to her dresser in all her glory. Then when she put on her underwear, he started thinking about waking up with her in his arms everyday. It was like he couldn't start the day until she said those three magic words and kissed him.

Today, she put on a light purple dress with small ruffles on the ends. It had short sleeves and a v-neck. It buttoned up from the chest with seven buttons.

"What do you think of this one? Is it pretty?"

He nodded vigorously. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you. Let's go see if we can start breakfast."

Thomas grabbed Julie and pulled her into his arms before standing up. Julie blushed as she realized he was holding her like a bride.

"T-Tommy."

He leaned down and captured her lips. She put her arms around his neck and pulled away.

Thomas carried Julie downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you think? Pancakes today?"

He nodded but was still holding her up.

"Um...I have to get down now."

Thomas growled and held her tighter.

"You can carry me during our walk later. How about that?"

He smiled and set her down.

"Why aren't you wearing your mask?"

He pointed towards the basement.

"You want to get a new one?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Do you want to get that done while I start breakfast?"

Thomas set her down and headed downstairs. He wanted to make a new mask since it was a special occasion. He was getting his first date with Julie! Sure it was just a walk but it was private time with her. That's what Hoyt said a date was.

Julie started making pancakes, sausage, bacon, and hashbrowns. Luda Mae, Hoyt, and Uncle Monty weren't up yet. She was starting to get worried and looked around. Uncle Monty was asleep in his room.

"Uncle Monty. I'm making breakfast."

"Hrm. I'm gettin' up."

She left his room and went back to check on the food. Luda Mae was there, finishing the pancakes.

"Good morning, Julie. I hear Thomas downstairs. Thank you for starting breakfast."

"My pleasure. Thomas and I wanted to go for a walk later. Is that okay?"

"Of course!"

Hoyt walked in with a yawn. When he saw Julie, he chuckled.

"So what were you and Tommy up to last night?"

Julie turned bright red.

"Wh-What Thomas and I do behind closed doors is nothing you need to be concerned about!"

Luda Mae went over and smacked Hoyt with a ladle.

"She's right! Those two can do whatever they want! As long as the two of you are careful."

Hoyt went to the dining room, muttering under his breath. Thomas came upstairs with a new mask. Julie went over and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Very nice. Not as handsome as you are though."

Thomas knelt down and kissed her.

"Julie, Thomas, can you two help me take the food out?"

"Sure."

Julie and Thomas took the plates, silverware, drinks, and food out to the table.

They, along with Hoyt, set everything up.

"Looks good."

Thomas brought Julie against his body and set his head on her shoulder. Hoyt groaned.

"You're turnin' our boy into a freaking-"

"Stop saying mean things to Thomas!" Julie yelled.

"One more word and I won't hit you with just Uncle Monty's cane!"

Thomas stepped back and so did Hoyt. Julie put both of her hands to her mouth. Hoyt growled and lifted up his pistol. She fell to the ground and went into the fetal position, her arms shielding her face.

Thomas quickly stood between Hoyt and Julie. Hoyt groaned as he started to lower his gun.

"She pissed me off."

Thomas heard Julie whimper. He knelt down and hugged her, still glaring at Hoyt.

Luda Mae walked in and immediately noticed Julie and Thomas on the ground.

"Hoyt! What did you do now?!"

"Why you always gotta blame-"

She smacked him with Uncle Monty's cane.

"Dang it, woman! Quit taking my cane!"

"And stop hitting me with it!"

"As soon as you stop being mean to Julie! The poor dear probably was trying to help and you scared her!"

"He was saying how Julie was ruining Thomas and she told him to stop saying 'mean things' about him."

"Well she ain't exactly keeping him the same!"

Julie stood back up but ignored Thomas' look of concern. She sat down at the table and started putting food on her plate. Thomas sat across from her but couldn't pull his eyes away from her defeated expression.

Breakfast was quickly eaten and not a word was said.

"Julie, why don't you and Thomas go on your walk now? **Hoyt** will take care of the dishes."

He mumbled and grumbled as he took several plates to the sink.

"I don't know...do you still want to, Thomas?"

She looked up to him and saw his eager expression. His hand took hers in a reassuring hold.

"Okay. We'll be back later, MaeMae."

"Take some water with you."

She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and left with Thomas. He wanted to pick her up like he did this morning but she still had that somber expression.

Thomas waited until they couldn't see the house behind him until he stopped. Julie's arm was pulled back to face him.

"Huh?"

He put his other hand on her face. She looked down before pulling him into the shade of a tree.

"I'm sorry...its just...Hoyt made me think...I wasn't...that...you'd be better off without-"

Thomas shut her up by pulling her into a possessive hug. He rocked her back and forth and rubbed his hands on her arms and legs.

"I love you so much but it seems like I'm not good enough for you."

He shook his head and pulled her face to his. Her eyes locked with his stern ones. There was no chance that she wasn't good enough for him. If anything, it was the other way around.

She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you."

He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

After a few minutes of hugging, the two got up and continued their walk. Their hands were linked as they wandered towards the old meat factory.

"I think Hoyt and them are going to leave soon for your..."

She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Our...family outside soon. I can't wait for the two of us to have all that time to ourselves. Won't it be nice?"

He nodded and looked around. It was here where he and Julie first realized their feelings for each other.

A sudden loss of heat from his hands startled him back to reality.

She ran over to the entrance of the meat factory. He quickly went to her side.

"You used to work here, right?"

He nodded.

"You want to play a game? I'll be at a disadvantage but it'll be fun! Let's play Hide-and-Seek!"

He smiled, though his mask somewhat hid it, and nodded.

"I'll count first. Oh, and if you give up finding me, just make some noise. I'll scream 'uncle,' all right?"

He waited until she had her back turned to a wall and started counting. If she knew how funny this was, she wouldn't believe it. Growing up, no one ever wanted to play with him. Actually, he frequently thought he was playing hide-and-seek...only no one ever found him.

Thomas started wandering around as he heard her count. He hid in the office of his old boss. Luckily the got rid of the body with a good meal.

"Ready or not! Here I come!"

He his underneath the desk, which had two legs broken so it fell at an angle.

Julie started looking through the facility. She was careful to listen for noises but didn't hear anything slam or crush.

After about ten minutes, she headed up to the office. He was underneath the table.

She knelt down and smiled.

"Found you! I should've come here first! This was a great place!"

He got up, a bit stiff from being in that position for so long.

She tapped her foot angrily.

He looked at her confused.

"Why are you still wearing the mask? We're all alone here. I...I thought you were comfortable enough around me to be without it."

Thomas quickly took off his mask and stood in front of her. She smiled up at him.

"That's better. Your turn now! Turn around and count to thirty!"

And with that, she darted out of the room. Julie already found her spot in an empty crate in the back room.

Thomas turned around and started counting.

Julie rested herself against the wall and tried not to be so proud of herself. She found such a good place!

Thomas had already been looking around for several minutes but in no way intended to give up.

Something brushed passed her hand. She looked down and saw a hole in the crate, which was connected to a hole in the wall. A swarm of rats started pouring out of the hole.

Thomas went to the inspection room, where all the metal tables were. He was about to poud on the table to say he gave up when a scream resounded the walls.

"TOMMY!!"

He ran as fast as he could towards where his voice? What happened? Did she get caught on something? Did she get hurt?

Julie was sitting in the corner of a room with rats surrounding her. She kicked and threw some away that got on top of her but she was getting bitten.

Thomas grabbed a metal chair and started slamming it against the wall, moving closer to her, and then slamming it against the wall again.

The rats quickly scurried in different directions, leaving Julie on the ground with several bites. She was crying.

He knelt down to her and checked her injuries. There were only a few bites, most on her legs but a few on her arms, but he knew it was dangerous. Once, a worker was bitten by a rat but didn't worry about it. He developed an infection and became really sick.

Thomas got up and ran into the boss' office. He started ripping open cabinets and looking everywhere. There used to be a first-aid kit, one that only the boss would be allowed to use.

He sighed in relief when he found it in the desk.

Julie was still crying as she tried to get up. Thomas lifted her up and carried her to the metal tables in the next room. He gently laid her down and tried to figure out what to do. She put her hand on his and started going through the kit.

She pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some cotton, and bandages and started dabbing her wounds. A yelp of surprise and pain escaped her throat. Thomas nearly jumped but understood she had to do it.

After a dozen bandages, she looked up and smiled at Thomas.

"Sorry. I picked a bad place to try and hide."

He sighed and hugged her tightly. In his entire life, he was never so scared. Thank goodness it was only rats and nothing like he was picturing. If anything happened to her...he didn't know what he would do.


	16. Chapter 16

Nothing Sixteen.

"Tommy, I'm having fun but maybe we should go home."

Thomas groaned but knew it was the safe thing to do.

"I'm really sorry. Are you mad?"

He leaned closer to her and kissed her. It was adorable how she was embarrassed. When he pulled away, he kept his forehead against hers.

"I feel so stupid. I should've been more careful."

He kissed her again but put his hand on the back of her head.

When he pulled away, she had a smile on her face.

"If I keep insulting myself, will you keep kissing me?"

He stepped back and stared at her. How could she just suddenly change so quickly? Moments ago she was scared and upset and now she was happy and tender.

Embarrassed, he pulled away and put his mask back on.

"I love you, Tommy," she said getting down from the metal table.

She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He swept his left arm against her legs and lifted her up.

Julie looked up and stared into his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be with you..."

Thomas smiled and as she rested her face in his neck.

"Can you carry me home?"

He wouldn't have it any other way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luda Mae, Hoyt, and Uncle Monty were sitting in the living room when Thomas walked in carrying Julie.

"God damn it!" Hoyt yelled. "Now their fucking newlyweds!"

"Hoyt!" Julie and Luda Mae shouted.

Luda Mae looked over and saw bandages on Julie's legs.

"What happened?"

"We went into the old factory and I accidently found some rats. They bit me but Tommy saved me," she said snuggling closer to him.

"Well I have some medicine that should help. Come on, Thomas."

Thomas carried Julie to the kitchen where Luda Mae was pulling out some medicine. He set her down in one of the seats.

"Drink this," she said holding out a bottle filled with a dark green liquid. "Tommy, get her a glass of water."

Julie nervously took the medicine and swallowed it. It was terribly bitter. Thomas stood in front of her with a glass of water. She quickly drank the entire glass.

"Want some more?" Luda Mae asked concerned.

"Please...I'm really thirsty."

Thomas filled the glass back up. Luda Mae put her hand on Julie's head.

"You have a fever. I think you should take it easy. You coulda got somethin' from those rats."

"I think its just Rat Bite Fever. I'll be okay if I just get some rest and more water."

She looked up at Thomas. He looked scared.

"I'll be fine but can you carry me upstairs, Tommy?"

Thomas looked over at Luda Mae. Was Julie okay? Couldn't they do something more?

"Go on. She'll be fine."

Thomas carefully picked her up and started carrying her upstairs. Hoyt and Uncle Monty were talking about the two when he passed.

"I don't believe Tommy has a girl of his own. I never pictured it."

"Let's just hope she keeps him happy."

Julie looked at herself as Thomas took her down the hallway. He passed his room.

"Tommy?"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Why aren't we going to our room?"

She looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I love you...and I want to stay with you. Can I stay in your room?"

He kissed her.

It wasn't his room anymore. It was their room.

Thomas went back and opened the door. Julie smiled as he gently set her on the bed.

"I like your bed better."

He kissed her again. It wasn't his bed anymore. It was their bed.

"I want to get out of this dress. Do you have a t-shirt I can wear?"

He gave her another quick kiss before going to his dresser. Julie tried to take off her dress but head was getting foggy and couldn't undo the buttons.

Thomas grabbed a large grey shirt he would wear for really hot days and turned to Julie. She was starting to sweat more and couldn't take off her dress.

He went over and started unfastening her buttons.

"Thank you," she muttered as he slid her dress down her legs.

Thomas looked at her matching bra and underwear. They were purple with lace.

She gave him a weak smile.

"I wanted to look really nice...in case we made a...quick stop on our walk."

He watched with a smile as she blushed. She moved closer to him and kissed him, her fever nearly burning in her lips.

Thomas kissed back as he slid his arms to her back. He needed to get her cooled down.

He pulled away from her kiss and tried to take off her bra. He looked at her bras before but had small trouble unhooking it.

"Tommy?" she said sounding really tired.

Finally, he was able to pull the ends apart. He placed her bra on the floor on top of her dress before sliding her panties off as well.

He looked at her body before he looked at his shirt. She was too hot to just throw this on.

Thomas carefully lifted her up again and took her to the bathroom. He laid her in the bathtub as he started the cold water. Julie tried pulling away from it but he kept her in place.

When Thomas was little and started skinning animals, he often would stay out too late and develop a fever or get sick. Luda Mae would always give him very bitter medicine and put him in an ice cold tub.

It wasn't pleasant but it was effective.

He held Julie's hand as the cold water started crossing her skin. At first, she was too shocked and tried to get out but after a little while, she was relaxing.

"Thank you, Tommy."

Julie looked up at him like she had a question. He tilted his head.

"This...may be the fever talking...but...can I...call you sweetheart?"

Thomas let go of Julie's hand out of shock. She scooted away as he stared at her.

She really wanted that? She would call him sweetheart?

He started taking off his clothes and slid in the tub next to her.

"I guess that's a yes?"

She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

The water was a bit colder than he expected but could feel her body wasn't as hot as it was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After laying in the water for a good ten minutes, Thomas put his clothes back on and carried Julie back to their room. He spent a good amount of time in the tub feasting on Julie's body. Thomas knew she was too weak for sex but couldn't help some of the kisses and bites.

Julie laid on his bed in his shirt. He set a bucket of cold water next to the bed with a washcloth in it, on his dresser was a pitcher of water with ice and a glass, Luda Mae must've put them there when they were in the bathroom, and a few extra blankets by the foot of the bed.

"Tommy, I'm going to sleep for a little while. Why don't you get something to eat? I know you must be hungry."

He got up and started walking out before he looked back.

"I'm not hungry. I'm all set. Thank you...sweetheart."

Both of them blushed as Thomas left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas went downstairs, a little mad he couldn't do anything more for Julie.

Luda Mae was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Thomas, Julie doing okay?"

He nodded.

"Well stay down here and don't you bother her."

Thomas groaned in protest.

"Tommy, she needs rest. Let her go and stay down here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire night was Hoyt, Uncle Monty, and Luda Mae trying to distract Thomas from going upstairs. He tried to go up a few times but the family managed to stop him.

"Its nearly ten. Tommy, you can go up-"

Thomas didn't even wait for Hoyt to finish his sentence. He darted upstairs and peeked in his room.

Julie was asleep on his bed, a fan blowing on high on the dresser next to her. The shirt she was wearing was soaked with what he thought at first was sweat but was actually water. He tried slipping her out of it without waking her up.

"I was too hot and just poured the bucket on me."

He finished taking off her shirt and looked at her. She was still half-asleep. He threw the shirt to the other side of the room and checked the sheets. They were nice and cool because of the cold water.

Thomas moved away from the bed and took his clothes off. Julie stared as she felt her fever coming back.

She moved over a little so he could take his place on the right side of the bed.

"I love you," she said as he pulled her against him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next three days, Hoyt or Luda Mae would have to get Thomas out of his room to let Julie rest. He hated that they wouldn't let him take care of her.

"Thomas Brown Hewitt! She needs her rest! From the look of it, she's almost better. Probably better by tomorrow! Just stay down here!"

They would keep him down in the basement and told him to double check on the remaining people. They canceled their planned trip to the family and would just go in a week for a cousin's birthday.

Thomas growled as he looked at the remaining five people. Soon he wouldn't have it so easy. Hoyt would have to go chase bikers again. But what made him nervous was the talk of having Julie walk the roads to try and trick people.

He decided to browse through some of the stuff he collected from the people. Jewelry, watches, and other crap was always on them. Maybe he could find something to give Julie.

First, he separated the men's jewelry from the woman's. If anything was going on Julie, it wouldn't be from another man.

He started sorting out the chains from the woman's necklaces and bracelets. Luda Mae always took them off the girls and made sure they wouldn't tangle.

Thomas found a few he thought she would really like. He took one but put the others in another can that was empty for her other ones. Her birthday wasn't for another few weeks. Maybe he could give her one of them then.

The one he had in his hand wasn't anything like he had seen before. The silver chain sparkled against his hands. The chain had a heart-shaped pendant with more tiny diamonds than he could count.

He could already picture Julie wearing it. He could see her happy expression as she walked around in one of those dresses that showed off her legs with the necklace nestled between her breasts.

A smile crossed his face. It would be one of the first presents he would give his first girlfriend.

**A bit fluffy. I couldn't help myself. Please send me messages on what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

Nothing Seventeen.

Julie was half-asleep as she laid in bed. Thankfully, she felt almost completely better. She could tell how worried Thomas and everyone was about her and felt guilty. Plus, she hated hearing Thomas groan and whine when Hoyt or someone told him he couldn't see Julie.

"I miss Thomas."

She looked towards the door. It might have been corny but she would hoped he would come in the door if she said that. Maybe she could give him something to make up for worrying him the last few days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, Thomas walked in. He was nervous about whether or not Julie would like the necklace. The lights were on and when he walked in, he nearly dropped the necklace.

Julie was laying in bed, a thin sheet covering her body, as she stared longingly at him.

"Tommy...I feel a lot better. I know its because you took such good care of me."

Thomas kicked his boots off as he made his way over to the bed. Julie threw back the thin sheet that covered her naked body before he got on top of her.

He loved her so much he could barely breathe when he saw her in their bed, anxious for this.

Julie pulled away and stared into Thomas' eyes. She felt something thin and cold in his hand.

Thomas held up his hand and offered the necklace.

Julie's hands went to her mouth.

"Tommy," she said breathless.

She took it out of his hands and put it on. The pendant nestled underneath her neck and reached her sternum.

"What do you think?" she said pressing her chest against his.

He shoved her down on her back as he took off his tie. Julie forced him on top of her and started unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as the buttons were undone, Thomas threw it to the side. Thomas focused on his pants as Julie kissed down his chest. Her hands helped him slid the pants and underwear down his legs until he kicked them off.

"Tommy," she moaned as he kissed her neck.

His hands gently stroked her breasts. His mouth went down to the right and suckled her breast.

Julie moaned as his hands went down her back and grinded her hips against his.

Thomas groaned and moved his mouth to the other breast.

"Thomas," she cried out.

A smirk crossed Thomas' lips. He lifted Julie's hips up so that only her shoulders and head were the only part of her on the bed. He was sitting on his knees with Julie's womanhood against his face.

Julie made a startled yelp as Thomas started stabbing his tongue deep inside of her. He loved the taste of her excitement and wanted more. His fingers teased the sensitive skin as she started gripping the sheets.

"Tommy, Tommy-"

She bit her hand as she made a loud moan and climaxed in his mouth.

He quickly lapped up her fluids and bent her legs forward more. Her legs were almost pressed against her head.

"I-I can't take it. Please."

Thomas set more of her back on the bed but kept her hips elevated. He stayed in the same position as he slowly entered her.

She let out a desperate gasp as he made a slow and tender pace. He lifted her face towards him and bit her neck. He wanted to hear every moan and every noise she could make.

Julie started pleading with him to go faster. He happily complied. She yelled out his name and climaxed. After a few minutes, he did too.

Thomas collapsed on the right side of the bed and struggled to regain his breath.

"T-Tommy?" she said just as out of breath.

He looked over to her.

"I love you."

Thomas leaned over and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoyt walked upstairs to go to bed when he thought he heard something. He went over to Julie's room and listened.

Nothing.

He peered inside and saw the room was empty.

A smirk crossed his face.

"Atta boy, Tommy."

Might as well end the embarrassment now.

Hoyt barged into Thomas' room. A frightened squeak escaped from under the bedsheets. Thomas' head poked out from the top of the bed, with Julie soon after.

"Hoyt!"

Julie threw a nearby notebook at Hoyt.

"Get out!"

"Just making sure you kids were okay."

Thomas growled a warning and pulled Julie closer to him.

Hoyt laughed as he went back to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie groaned and buried her head underneath her pillow. Tommy looked down at her confused. Her shoulders were trembling. He thought she was crying and kissed her shoulders.

"Hoyt gets me so mad."

She got up, holding the blanket to cover her chest, and stared into Thomas' eyes.

"Why does he always have to ruin our moments?"

Thomas leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

"I just want a few moments alone with you. But then rats and Hoyt have to go ruin it."

He kept kissing her shoulders and now her neck. She giggled lightly.

"Are you listening?"

He shook his head.

Julie rolled her eyes and pulled him away.

"Fine then."

She laid down on the bed and flipped Thomas onto his stomach. She got on top of him as he twisted his head confused.

"I'll just make sure we treasure the time we have now then," she said giving him a massage.

He laid his head to the side and relished the feelings of her hands on his muscles. Getting her massages was something he thought about often.

"Does it feel good?" she whispered in his ear.

Thomas nodded with a smile. Once she was done, he wanted to try to give her one.

He was reluctant to let her stop but wanted to try to ease her pressure. She was confused when he suddenly got up and put her on her stomach.

At first, he was hurting her. He was a bit too rough in some places. She tried not to say anything but from her small groans of pain, he started to be easier.

He started a nice and gentle massage on her shoulders. Julie was finally enjoying it and he was happy.

She sat up as he worked the middle of her back. His head rested on her shoulder and his hands moved from her back to her chest, cupping the weight of her breasts.

"Thank you, sweetheart. It felt so nice."

Thomas leaned back, pulling her on top of her, and brought the covers over their bodies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie woke up first the next day. Thomas was laying next to her with one hand behind his head and the other on her back. She bit her lower lip as she watched him sleep.

What was it that made her so bloody attracted to him. It would really be a problem if she couldn't find a way to keep Hoyt away.

As she watched him sleep, she wondered how on some days he would wake up first and others she would.

Maybe she should spoil him today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas woke up with the smell of something cooking. He was too comfortable to get up but didn't feel Julie pressed against him. His hand felt the other side of the bed but didn't feel the familiar body.

He slowly opened his eyes to the empty spot. Where was she?

The bedroom door opened up. Julie was standing there in her red dress holding a tray of food.

"Good morning," she said closing the door and walking towards him.

Thomas looked at her curiously.

"I thought we could have breakfast in bed."

She set the tray on top of him and snuggled close.

"Maemae said we could stay in bed today. I made some eggs, bacon, sausage, and brought up some fruit."

He started eating the eggs as she rested her head on his shoulder. He carefully grabbed some eggs on his fork and took it close to her mouth. She took a bite and laughed.

"They taste good to me. Do you like?"

He nodded. Once he finished one of the pieces of toast and some of the meat, Julie took an orange and started peeling it.

Thomas loved the idea in staying in bed all day. There would be a problem when Hoyt finds out but that would be later.

Once he finished most of it, Julie was almost done with her orange. It was slippery in between her fingers and some of the juice dripped down her hands.

Thomas grabbed her hand with the orange slice in it and licked the juice. He started at her elbow and didn't miss a drop as he worked his way to her hand. She giggled as he sucked each one of her fingers clean and ate the last bit of the orange.

Then he remembered something from a movie. He grabbed a piece of bacon and put some of it in his mouth. Before he could motion her over, she was leaning over to him and put the other end in her mouth. Their lips touched as they ate the meat.

Until the tray was cleared and pushed off the bed, Thomas and Julie continued to feed each other. He was very happy when she licked his fingers clean.

"Was breakfast good?"

He chuckled and nodded. Thomas grabbed her hand and pulled her up towards him. He gently kissed her chest as his hands grabbed her rear.

"Tommy!" Sheriff yelled up the stairs.

Julie grabbed a large shirt of Tommy's and put it on.

"Go away, Hoyt!" she yelled opening the door. "We're busy!"

"We're going to Billy's birthday! You guys are comin'!"

"But MaeMae said-"

"Sorry, Julie!" Luda Mae yelled up.

Julie groaned and went back to the bed. Thomas was really mad.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Maybe we can sneak away during the party?"

He got out of bed, gave her a quick kiss, and went to the dresser. Julie had only put a few things in the dresser but he pulled out a newer dress that she hadn't worn for him yet. It was a light blue dress with a white belt, a v-neck, and went over her knees.

If she was going to meet the rest of the family, he wanted to show her off. Especially to his cousins. They always made fun of him.

"That's nice," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head and kissed her passionately. How he wished they could be alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour long drive in two cars, Julie drove the police car with Thomas, Uncle Monty, and Luda Mae, while Hoyt drove a van with the remaining people in the back.

Julie couldn't believe how many people were there. There ad to be at least ten cars and twenty people outside.

Thomas, who sat up front with her, rubbed her leg reassuringly.

The group got out of the car while seven large men came over and helped Hoyt with the people in the van. Each of them had their own farmer-esque clothing, they were all a bit dirty, with scars and haircuts like Hoyt.

"Those are some veteran friends of Hoyt's. All they do is talk about the glory days," Uncle Monty said as Julie helped him into his chair.

"I-I'm a little scared."

"Don't worry. Thomas is already scannin' for anyone who could hurt you."

She looked up and saw him trying to watch for any wandering eyes in the crowd.

Luda Mae started pushing Uncle Monty and Thomas ran over to Julie. He kept one arm on her waist as he escorted her inside.

She could sense his tension and put her hand over his.

"Relax."

"Tom!" a few guys yelled.

Several men around their age came over. Two had longer hair than Tommy, one was bald, and the other three had only a buzzcut. They all wore plaid shirts and jeans. A few were missing some teeth.

"Who's this little thing?"

"She a present for Billy?"

"Nah, she's for me."

Thomas growled, yanked Julie into his arms, and kissed her. The men stared dumbly at the couple. When they pulled away, Julie smiled and twirled her finger in Tommy's hair.

"Sorry. I'm all his."


	18. Chapter 18

Part Eighteen.

Julie was attracting more attention at the party than she expected. The birthday boy was actually turning fifty and had very little interest in the 'younger generations' and spent most of his time with the older relatives. Everyone else was curious about Julie and Thomas.

Boys constantly made crude remarks to her. They would ask if she wanted to see 'how everything was bigger in Texas' and some other bizzare pickup lines. One guy even said 'I just shit my pants, can I get in yours?'

Thomas was regretting bringing her to the party with each comment. He knew he wasn't the best looking and if she wanted, she could easily leave with any of these men. Most of them didn't have girlfriends but had their 'fun' with girls they would catch on the roads. They would sometimes leave spikes or nails on the road in order for their tires to break.

What made him happy was when she would wrap her arm around Thomas and flirt with him right in front of the jerks. She could rub one of her long legs against him, lean up, and whisper in Thomas' ears.

The guys started leaving her alone but still stared at her.

Everyone was sitting outside of the large Texas mansion, somewhat like the Hewitt house, on benches and chairs. There was a large dinner with lots of meat, since everyone adapted to the cannibal lifestyle, fresh fruits and veggies, and sweets that the women kept the recipies to closer to them than their underwear.

Thomas and Julie were sitting in an old armchair the man named Bobby, the bald one from when they first arrived, had snagged from a truck. She was sitting on top of him as he held her in a protective embrace. His eyes were focusing from her to his perverted cousins.

Luda Mae and some of the other women were sitting at a table staring at the couple. The women were in their forties and in dresses similar to Luda Mae.

"Those two look cute together."

"How long they been with each other?"

"She came to us...about a month ago. Julie's such a dear. She helps with the food, the chores, and even the laundry! Its a day in itself cleaning them and then carrying them all outside. And she makes Tommy so happy."

She looked over and saw Thomas putting his hand over Julie's heart, a sign everyone started to understand as 'I love you,' as he played with the end of her dress.

Hoyt and Uncle Monty were drinking with the veterans and their sons. After the eighth drink, no one understood what they were saying.

Thomas and Julie were starting to get restless. The cake was cut and served, the family was all there, the presents were given, but no one seemed ready to leave. Thomas slipped his hand underneath her body and massaged her legs as they sat calmy around the kitchen table.

"Luda Mae, I'm pretty tired. Are we going home soon?"

"We're spending the night, Julie. Thomas, take her up to one of the rooms."

He nodded, lifted her up, and carried her up the stairs. Once they were up, Thomas went into the first room on the left and took the key out of the door. It was a way that everyone established if a room was taken. Before he could close the door, Julie loosened his tie and lifted it off his head. She smiled at him as she put it on the doorknob.

A smirk crossed his face underneath the mask. He put Julie on the old bed and threw his shirt to the side. While he was doing that, Julie made fast work of the buttons on her dress and slid the garment off. Thomas groaned as he got on top of her. His arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her underwear off.

Julie got on top of him and grabbed his pants.

"Do you want these off?" she said feeling his swelling member over the fabric.

He nodded yes with a moan.

She opened his pants and threw them to the floor. His underwear was still on.

"Do you want this off?"

His hand gripped her hair as he nodded yes desperately.

She tossed them to the floor. Thomas forced himself on top and took off his mask. Julie slipped herself underneath the covers with Thomas right behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cletus, a strong built man with light brown hair, walked upstairs with his brother, Buck. Buck had burnt his eyebrows off messing with gasoline and tried hiding the burn marks by letting his bangs grow longer.

"Where's cousin Tommy go?"

"His girl said she was tired so he took her up-"

Cletus held his hand up, telling Buck to be quiet. He could hear the sound of something.

They went farther up the stairs and made it to the hallway. There, they could hear the sound of one of the beds creaking.

Buck chuckled.

"Who knew Tommy could get laid?"

"Maybe we should ask him to come to the basement tomorrow. He might like it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas collapsed on Julie's side as she regained her breath. His hand went up to her face and traced her jaw. Her eyes locked with his as a smile crossed her face.

"I love you."

He put his forehead over her heart. His arms held her close to him and his face rested in the space between her breasts. Her hand went to the back of his head and gently played with his hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas woke up to the sound of Julie moving around. He opened his eyes and saw her sliding her dress back on.

"Time to wake up. Hoyt wants to get going this morning."

She went over to him and handed him his mask. He slowly got up and tied his mask back on. His clothes were in a folded pile on the edge of the bed.

His smile widened. She actually took the time to fold his clothes nicely until he needed to put them on.

"I'll be downstairs. Get changed quickly. Some of our family...scares me a little."

With that, she closed the door. Barely wasting a second, he threw his clothes on. With Julie by herself, she was an easy target for Bobby or someone.

Except when he opened the door, Cletus, Buck, Bobby, and Clyde were waiting there.

"Tommy, you want to come down to the basement with us?"

Thomas trembled excitedly. They never invited them to the basement before. Before, they would go down and say that he wasn't allowed. He had no idea what they did but now he could find out!

He nodded.

"Good!"

The group went downstairs and headed for the basement. Thomas saw Julie talking with Luda Mae. At least it wasn't one of the men.

The basement was exactly like the Hewitt house. He thought they kept the people in the old barn a little bit from the house but they kept them here.

"We used to keep our nuddie magazines down here but now we got real ladies."

The only people in the basement were ten women.

The four looked at them and each grabbed one of the women. Buck took his girl to the room farthest in the back, Cletus took his to another, Clyde just went behind a stack of old crates, and Bobby looked at the confused Tommy.

"Take your pick. This little blonde looks good."

Bobby unhooked a blonde woman who was chained on the wall. Her hair was in a tight bun and all her teeth were knocked out. She was in a red blouse with jeans.

"Now, you be nice to Tommy here and maybe we won't kill you."

The woman trembled and went over to Tommy. She got on her knees and tried taking off his pants. He grabbed her hands and tried to get her off. The woman kept trying as the screams from the other women rang out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Julie, go downstairs and get Thomas. Hoyt's hungover and wants to be in his own bed."

"All right, Luda Mae. Why don't I drive the van then? Hoyt would probably be okay in the police car."

"Sure."

Julie went to the basement and heard screaming. They must be getting them ready for lunch or something. She walked down and immediately saw Tommy with a blonde.

"Sweetheart, we're..."

She stopped at the bottom of the steps. His pants were around his ankles and his penis was centimeters from the woman's mouth. His hands were on her shoulders and gripping her hair.

He threw the woman to the side and turned around to Julie.

_Its not what you think._

She shook her head as she started crying. Thomas took a step closer to her.

Julie darted up the stairs, grabbed the keys for the van from the kitchen, and ran outside. Thomas was struggling to pull his pants back on as he ran after her.

She started the van and drove off the farm. Thomas tried to grab the van but slipped and fell. Luda Mae and Uncle Monty went over to him.

"Thomas what happened?"

He started whining and panicking.

Bobby came running out.

"Tommy, what the hell?"

Thomas went over to Bobby and punched him in the face.

"Thomas Brown Hewitt!!"

"Damn! How was I supossed to know you didn't fool around with your girls?"

Uncle Monty groaned.

"You didn't get the boy to-"

"I thought he was into it!"

Thomas was focusing on the road, where the dust was clearing from Julie's fast escape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie's tears burned her eyes and blurred her vision but she didn't care. How could he?! She thought he loved her and he had the girl-

"You fucking jerk!!" she screamed as the car sent up a cloud of dust behind it.

There was no chance he actually wanted her. She was just good until the next best thing came around!

Where could she go? If she went out of town, she would risk running into police. She had some blood on her from when she cleaned up from breakfast. If they tested her, they would know it was human.

Maybe she could hide in the trees for a little while. After a few days, she could go back to the Hewitt house, grab her stuff, and figure out what to do. She still cared about Luda Mae and the rest of the family but Thomas?

"HA!" she laughed through a sob. "How could he do this to me?!"


	19. Chapter 19

**_Part Nineteen._**

Julie drove the car a few miles until she found a large patch of woods. It was only a few minutes from the meat factory. She had to hold down the bile rising in her throat as she remembered Thomas and that woman. The necklace around her neck was a constant reminder. She just wanted to rip it off and bury it but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"He owes me a lot of flowers," she mumbled as she rested on the shag carpet in the van.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoyt was getting very pissed off very fast. It was bad enough he had a killer headache but Thomas' constant fidgetting was a pain in the ass. He was looking out his passenger window for Julie and then darted his attention to Hoyt's window.

"Thomas, if I see 'er, I'll tell ya! Now stop!"

Thomas groaned and focused out his window.

"Hoyt, be nice. He made poor Julie upset and wants to apoligize. Don't you, Tommy?"

He nodded yes quickly.

"Girl probably went home. Maybe just cooped up in her room or something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, Thomas jumped out of the car and looked for the van. After circling the house twice, he didn't see it. He ran inside and started looking in every room.

Fortunately, she wasn't in her room upset.

Unfortunately, she wasn't in her room at all.

Thomas sat on their bed and hugged her pillow. When was she coming home?

Was she coming home?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days passed. Julie was really hungry. She managed to catch a stray dog on the second day but she ate it all that day. And her dress was covered in blood.

The bad part was she didn't have any gas left. She used it all for air conditioning.

Julie stepped out of the van and started her walk home. She wondered what Thomas and the others were doing for the last few days.

After ten minutes, she saw a figure walking towards her.

"No..." she muttered.

Thomas was walking on the road looking to his left and right.

Now she was still mad. Maybe making him worry would be a bad idea but as they say 'Hell hath no fury.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas walked down the road in search of any sign of Julie. On the first day, he stayed around the house and waited on the porch. The second day, Hoyt kept him in the basement. He focused on untying the necklaces and chains. He found a pretty bracelet that had a chain similar to Julie's necklace.

Today, he thought walking on the roads might be helpful.

He looked ahead and saw a lump on the road. All he saw was the light blue before he ran as fast as he could towards it.

Julie was covered in blood and she was sweating.

Julie could hear Thomas' scared cries as he scooped her into his arms.

"Thomas..." she whispered.

He leaned in closer.

She slapped him in the face.

Thomas' grip slipped but kept Julie in his arms.

"How could you do that to me?" she asked glaring at him.

He set her down and started moving his hands frantically.

Thankfully, after a month of living together, Julie could understand somewhat of what he would try to say.

Apparently, he tried to push the girl off of him but she wouldn't stop.

"What? Did Bobby and them take you down there?"

He nodded.

She turned away from him.

"And...if I hadn't interrupted...you wouldn't have let her..."

Thomas hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. She could feel him licking away the beads of sweat and...something cold. He was crying.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So you wouldn't have..."

She finished her sentence by kissing him. He kissed back and held her close to him. His tongue licked her lips desperately to gain entrance. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to gently coax its partner.

Several minutes passed before Julie pulled away.

"You wouldn't have let her done that?"

He set his forehead on hers and shook his head.

"I was so stupid. I should've known you weren't doing anything."

He shook his head no and rubbed her face with his hand.

She smiled.

"Well...since you weren't doing anything...why don't you show me all the things you wouldn't have done with her."

He looked at her, shock etched in his expression. She took off his mask and walked seductively towards the meat factory.

Once he started after her, she ran inside. He was faster and lifted her into his arms. Thomas took her to the familiar metal tables and set her one top of one.

"Hold on," she said taking off her dress. "I want to try something new."

He nodded as he focused on her panties, the only piece of clothing she still had on. Julie giggled as he stared while taking his clothes off.

She jumped off the table, much to his confusion, and turned her back to him. Her panties slipped to the floor and she started rubbing her rear against his erection.

He groaned and entered her with one quick thrust. Julie gasped out alongside Thomas. He couldn't control his fast pace. Those days when he had no idea where she was, this was payback. She almost ripped his heart from his chest. He had to show her how much he cared about her.

Julie tightened her hold on the table as Thomas continued to bury himself deep inside her. The light pouring in from the window seemed to become brighter as she rocked against him. She turned her head around and looked longingly at him. He leaned down and fastened his mouth to hers.

They kissed each other with every ounce of tenderness they could muster as they climaxed.

Thomas pulled himself off of Julie and sat on the table. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Just needed to close her eyes for a few seconds...


	20. Chapter 20

Part Twenty.

Julie thought she only rested for a few seconds but when she woke up, she was back at the Hewitt house. It was already night and the room was pitch black. Just by the feel of the bed, she knew she was in Tommy's room. Their room.

She stretched out but felt something soft against her skin. Her body had only a large shirt on and her arms and legs were surrounded by something.

Julie got out of the bed and headed for the light switch. The bed was covered in flowers and some were tangled in her hair.

"Tommy," she whispered with a smile on her face.

She opened the door to find him but he was already waiting there. In his hands was a small group of daisies. It looked as if he was just getting ready to put them in the bedroom.

"I love you," she said hugging him.

He hugged back and moaned happily. Julie could hear his fast heartbeat. His body was sweating.

"Were you...running to get all these flowers before I woke up?"

Thomas nodded nervously.

She smiled and moved her hands to his shoulders.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

He shook his head and then stared questionably at her.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you either. But...you owe me...a lot."

She pulled Tommy into the room and closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie and Thomas woke to the noise of shattering glass. Thomas put on his clothes as Julie covered herself with the blankets. Before she could do anything, he grabbed his chainsaw and started to leave.

"B-Be careful," she said as he left the room.

Thomas went downstairs and looked around. There was no one in the living room, which was odd for the early risers. He kept his chainsaw close as he went into the kitchen.

"You fucking moron!"

"Stop it, Uncle Monty!"

Around the kitchen table was Uncle Monty, Hoyt, Cletus, Bobby, and Luda Mae.

"Tommy! What took you so long to get up?"

Thomas looked over at Luda Mae.

"We called and said Julie was back. They felt bad and wanted to apoligize to her."

"Sweetheart?" Julie said walking in.

Thomas wanted to run Julie back upstairs. She picked out a black dress that had thin straps and embroidery on the chest and on the ends, which only went to her knees. Why couldn't she have picked out something that covered her more?

Cletus and Bobby whistled.

"Look at this pretty thing?"

"Give us a spin here!"

Julie giggled and twirled.

"Now a kiss," Bobby said puckering his lips.

Julie looked over at an angry Thomas.

"Okay."

She leaned up and gave Thomas a long kiss. He was startled at first but glady wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

"I meant me..." he said depressed.

Julie turned around, still being held by Thomas, and smiled.

"Now I don't think those things woul be such a good idea with Tommy's friend on the table."

Cletus looked at the chainsaw and gulped.

"We came over to say we're sorry for...what we made Thomas do."

"Its okay. We've made up. Quite a few times."

Thomas sighed happily.

Luda Mae cleared her throat.

"Who wants some tea?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cletus and Bobby asked if they could stay for a while. Their mom was furious about involving Tommy in their 'fun' when they knew he was with Julie.

"She gave us a few good slaps before we begged to come and say sorry."

"We figured a few days wouldn't hurt her temper."

"Good ol' Betty," Uncle Monty said smiling.

Thomas was keeping Julie on his lap and his arms firmly on her. He felt guilty all over again and kep rubbing his masked face in her shoulder and back.

She kept smiling at him and whispering to him.

"MaeMae? Can Tommy and I go on another walk?"

Julie looked at Thomas.

"This time I promise I won't let rats bite me."

He chuckled alongside Luda Mae.

"Whatever you kids want."

Julie got up excitedly.

"Let me just take a quick bath and I'll be ready. Is that okay, sweetheart?"

Thomas nodded and got up.

The two went upstairs as the family started talking about the birthday party.

As soon as Julie got to the top of the stairs, Thomas pinned her to the wall. His mouth fastened to her as his hands greedily roamed her body. She could feel his excitement growing.

"Nope," she said pulling away. "I don't want to risk it with Cletus and Bobby here."

He groaned disappointedly.

She went over and put a finger on his lips.

"Why do you think I want us to go on our walk?"

Thomas truly loved how her mind worked.

"But, I still need a quick bath. Why don't you go relax downstairs while I make myself pretty?"

_You're already beautiful._ he thought putting his lips to hers one more time.

"Thank you." she said going into the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Julie finished in the bathroom, she saw Thomas waiting for her, trying to fix his tie.

"Here," she said taking it in her hands. "You have me to do this."

He sighed happily.

She gave him a quick kiss and took his hand.

"You ready?"

They walked downstairs and saw the men watching a war movie as Luda Mae sorted the laundry.

"We're heading out."

"Try to be careful this time," Hoyt said taking a swig of beer.

Thomas and Julie headed down a different path, which led to a large patch of woods.

"I love walking underneath the trees. The branches act like little parasols."

She blushed.

"Th-That was stupid. Forget I-"

Thomas pulled her into a nearby bush and pressed his lips to hers.

_Don't call yourself stupid._

She pulled away and smiled. Suddenly, she got up and sprinted.

He chased after her with a smile on his face.

Julie knew he was going to catch her soon but loved how he seemed to be cornering her.

Thomas got in front of her and grabbed her arms.

She smiled seductively.

"Guess you caught me..."

She smiled as she slipped her dress off.

"I love you," she moaned as she kissed his neck.

He groaned and tried to take off her bra. His thoughts were racing and his lower region ached.

Julie felt her bra unhook and slid her panties to the ground along with the bra. She jumped onto Thomas and took off his clothes.

"Thomas, let's lay down for a while."

He took her in his arms and laid down in the grass. Her body was a perfect fit to his.

"I love our walks."

Thomas kissed her shoulder and smiled.

She brushed her hair back, moved to his side, and looked up at the branches.

Thomas gasped as he looked at Julie. The light pouring down landed beautifully on her body. She looked over at him and smiled sweetly.

"What is it?"

He got up and picked her up. She laughed at his sudden rush.

"Tommy!"

--------------------------------

Tommy and Julie stayed in the forest area for a while. He enjoyed having her naked and carefree and all for him. With Cletus and Bobby at the house, they wouldn't have much time to themselves. While, he sat against a tree, she was standing up and looking around.

"This is really pretty," she said pointing to a tree bark. "Someone carved a heart in the tree but didn't put names in."

She went over to Tommy's clothes and started rummaging through his pockets. He looked at her intrigued. Julie found a small knife and went back over to the tree.

Thomas got up and walked over to see what she was doing.

Julie was carving his name in the heart. It was rough but she managed to spell 'Tommy' in the heart.

Figuring out what she was doing, he took the knife and finished the rest.

The two stepped back and observed their work. 'Tommy + Julie' was inside the heart.

Julie held Thomas' arm.

"I like it. Do you?"

He nodded and kissed her. She trembled and pulled herself closer to him. Thomas pulled away, looked around quick, and smiled down at her.

"Here?" she said laughing.

He lifted her up into his arms and gently set her on the ground. She felt strangely excited being out in the open as he kissed down her body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luda Mae, Cletus, and Bobby cleaned up after dinner.

"Wonder where Tommy and Julie are. Its already nine."

"They probably wanted to see the stars."

Hoyt and Uncle Monty were sitting on the front porch to watch for the couple.

After a little while, they heard Julie laughing. When they got closer, they could see Julie being held in Thomas' arms and he was kissing her jawline.

" 'Bout time you guys came back."

"We lost track of time," she said brushing a leaf out of her hair.

Hoyt chuckled as he saw the small rips in her dress and her ruffled hair.

"I guess your walk turned out to be more adventurous than you thought."

Julie blushed but Thomas immediately took her inside.

"There's our blushing bride!" Bobby said walking over.

"Leave us alone," Julie said getting out of Thomas' hold.

"You two are perfect together though!"

Julie blushed and held Thomas' hand.

"Quit picking on us."

Hoyt and Uncle Monty came into the kitchen and smacked Bobby. Cletus went over to Julie and scratched his head.

"I'm sorry about Bobby. He doesn't know how to be nice to a lady."

"Thank you, Cletus."

Thomas put Julie's hand on his hip and went closer to her.

Luda Mae smiled.

"Tommy, relax. We know how much you love Julie."

Thomas pulled his hand away and twitled his fingers. Julie giggled at his nervousness.

Luda Mae went between Thomas and Julie.

"You two are so beautiful together. And I'm the one who made it all possible. Gives me a warm feeling inside."

Thomas looked over at Julie from the corner of his eye. She was so incredibly beautiful and made him feel like he was Prince Charming. Julie could make him feel like the entire world was in their bedroom and no one else mattered.

He leaned over and pulled Julie into a possessive hug.


	21. Chapter 21

Part Twenty-One.

**(PLEASE REVIEW AND MESSAGE)**

Julie woke up feeling tired. Its been nearly a year and a half since she came to live with the Hewitts. She and Thomas had grown so much closer and the family really adored Julie. Even Cletus and Bobby had started calling her a sister. There were a few changes to the house, in particular Thomas and her room. They had changed the mattress to a King bed, Julie had more dresses thanks to some arrivals over the months, and the room always had some type of flower by the bed.

Uncle Monty, Hoyt, and Luda Mae were all the same and seemed to love Julie more and more. She nearly took care of luring people to the house as a damsel in distress. Thomas then took care of preparing the meat.

Thomas felt Julie stir and started to wake up. Her back was against his chest. She turned her head around and smiled.

"Good morning."

He kissed her nose and ran his hand from her hip to her large stomach. That's what happens when you're close to nine months pregnant.

-------------------------

At first, Thomas and Julie were extremely careful with birth control. She would take the pills from the women but if they were a different brand, she would just run to the town a couple dozen miles out and steal what she needed from the back. Thomas one day stopped her from taking the pill and rubbed his hand over her stomach. He wanted to have a child with Julie.

It only took a week for her to become pregnant. The morning sickness was terrible and Thomas was always worried. The family was so excited and even the distant family started bringing old baby stuff over to the house. They converted Julie's old bedroom into the nursery with an old crib that Hoyt repainted white, a make-shift changing table/dresser, and a rocking chair.

As her stomach started to grow, Thomas was getting nervous. What if the baby got too big? Julie was tiny herself. Luda Mae had to keep telling him whenever he got the panicked expression that everything would be fine.

-----------------------------------

Thomas got out of the bed first and helped her move over. He really didn't like her walking when she was due very soon but Hoyt kept saying she would be fine. Although he never kept his back to her for more than two seconds.

She got out of bed and, with Thomas right in front of her, she walked downstairs. There were about five women who came to help with the birth, because they wanted to have the baby naturally and in the house.

"Good morning, Julie. Hoyt and Monty are in the kitchen making breakfast."

The women were tough. They forced Hoyt and Monty to handle Julie's normal chores. Luda Mae loved it. And since Thomas was protecting Julie, he was free from the chores.

Julie started to walk to the kitchen when she suddenly didn't feel like eating. She stopped mid-step and held her stomach. The women got up and went over to her. A puddle was forming at her feet.

"My water broke," she said scared.

"Thomas, help us get her to a bedroom."

Hoyt ran in and helped carry her to one of the closest bedrooms. Thomas sat at the top of the bed as Julie started her breathing exercises. She held his hand nervously.

-------------------------------

After four hours, Julie's contractions were so close together. She was holding Thomas' hand so tight as she started pushing. Sweat was covering her body as she started screaming.

"Push, Julie!"

Her screaming was scaring Thomas. He didn't dare go near where the baby was coming. He couldn't see what was happening because of a blanket they used to cover her lower area. They didn't want to scare Julie or Thomas.

Finally, after one last push, they heard crying.

Julie and Thomas looked down and waited. The woman cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the infant in a blanket.

"Are they okay?" Julie asked.

"You have a baby boy," the woman said as they wiped the baby.

Thomas and Julie smiled and started crying. He could see how much blood came out of her and knew she had to be in pain. Julie looked up at him and laughed.

"A little baby boy," she said as Luda Mae examined the baby.

"Oh, look at you, little man."

Julie went closer to Thomas and started resting on him.

"I-I'm so tired but I want to see him."

Luda Mae brought the buddle over and let Julie hold him.

"You got a name yet?"

Thomas ignored the bickering women about a 'proper' name and looked at their child. He was one of the tiniest things Thomas had ever seen. The way Julie cradled him in her arms didn't allow him to see the baby completely.

Julie looked up at him.

"You want to hold him...Papa?"

He nodded as she carefully placed the child in his arms. His hands fumbled nervously to protect the fragile newborn. He carefully pulled the blanket away from the child's face.

He was beautiful.

His son.

He had a small tuf of brown hair on his head, thick cheeks, and the tiniest frame. And he was normal. There wasn't anything wrong with his face. He was perfect.

Julie smiled at Thomas' happy expression.

"Julie, what're you naming him?"

"We were looking at a book and we decided on Matthew. Right, Thomas?"

He nodded and handed the infant back to Julie.

"Hi, Matthew. I'm your Mommy. This man right here is your daddy. We're so happy you're here."

-----------------------------------

The family couldn't get enough of little Matthew. Hoyt and Uncle Monty wanted to give him a tougher name like Luke or something but Luda Mae told them to call him Matt if they wanted.

Thomas was happier than ever. He and Julie had brought a new life into the world. She stayed with him through the last year and a half and didn't even slip the thought of running away. If anything, she wanted to stay there for the rest of her life. And she never stopped saying those three magic words.

"Tommy, I love you."

Whenever they would get into a small huff about having some 'alone time' upstairs or working, she would say that and he would do whatever she wanted.

He still thought she was the most beautiful woman on the planet and never let her forget it. Whenever he could, he would brush his fingertips against her chin and cheek to trace her face.

Julie looked over at Thomas and saw him staring at her. She loved when he would space out and focus his eyes on her. He was still as handsome as the day she met him. A day didn't go by without her admiring him and telling him how much she cared about him. She was so lucky to be with him and now they had a child together.

She went over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you thinkin' about?"

His hand went over her heart as he smiled at her. No matter what face he put on, she could see his smile. Over the months, he went through more masks than she imagined but his face was always the most handsome out of all of them.

"I love you too."

"Hey!" Hoyt yelled "We got this one! Don't start on another baby!"

Luda Mae grabbed Uncle Monty's cane and whacked him in the leg.

"Damn it!"

"Hoyt, won't you ever learn?"

**THE END...**


	22. Chapter 22

Animelover210 here! By popular demand...THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!! (party music) I need your help though! I don't want anyone to be mad but I might have them have another kid or two then a quick time skip. What do you want their next kid to be? Sorry but I don't like little girls. They will be boys. I WILL allow you guys to chose which names you like best. Just submit a REVIEW with your choice. I want this to be fair so whatever names are chosen the most I will use. Messages sent to me only with name will not be counted.

Boy:

Lucas

Andrew

David

Joesph

Timmy

Alan

Will

Richard (but called Dick)

Scott

Paul

Daniel (Danny)


End file.
